A Twist of Fate
by orgyinhoboken
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Edward Cullen is an arrogant jackass and when Bella Swan, the family's old friend moves in next door with her father, Edward uses her to make his ex jealous. But what happens when he soon wants her for her and not to get someone else?
1. The kids are all fucked up

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 1

Bella:

_MOVING?! _I tried to register the idea in my head, tried to process it. But I couldn't. I was going to move?! I had friends here! My whole life was here! And I was just going to move! What the fuck was wrong with the world? Ugh! Things couldn't possibly get worse. But much to my surprise they did….

Edward:

As usual Lauren and I were making out in my room. Her hands moved to the buttons of my shirt and just as I was about to reach hers the door slammed shut from down stairs. We quickly moved apart.

"Fuck." I muttered. I never could get any in this house. Someone always had to interrupt.

"Edward!" Alice, my sister, called from downstairs.

I sighed frustrated. "Sorry." I whispered to Lauren.

"Whatever Edward next time we go to my house." I smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me." She returned the smile and then we both made our way downstairs.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked annoyed.

"Just to see my darling brother and his wonderful _girlfriend_."

She looked at Lauren with disgust. And Lauren glared back at her.

"You seriously bothered me for _that_?!" I said, my anger growing.

"No dipshit I came to ask you if you wanted to go to this party Friday night."

"Who's party?"

"Tyler Crowbar or whatever the hell his name is."

I laughed. "Crowley." I corrected her. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You wanna go?"

"Sure. You want to go Lauren?"

"I suppose." She said looking at Alice with hate.

I sighed and turned back to Alice. "What time?"

"Eight. "I'll let him know you're coming. Ask Emmett if he wants to go too okay?"

"Sure."

"I'm out. I'll see you later." And with that she left the house.

I turned back to Lauren and smiled. "Wanna finish what we started?"

"Not really. Your sister kinda killed the mood." She grabbed her jacket and purse from the couch, gave me a kiss on the cheek and opened the door.

"See you at school tomorrow Edward." And with that she too left the house.

Bella:

Forks. Stupid fucking Forks Washington is where I'm going!

God, I hate my life. I grabbed my cell and dialed Tiff's number.

"Hey." She greeted me. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know anything's wrong?"

"I can tell by your voice. Now tell me." I sighed and laid down on my bed, closing my eyes.

"I'm moving." I whispered. For a moment the other end of the line was silent and I thought she didn't hear me but just when I opened my mouth to speak I was instantly cut off.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" She yelled.

I winced and held the phone from my ear. "I said I'm moving."

"What the fuck?! You can't!"

"Well, apparently I am." I said sourly.

"Oh my God my life is going to be hell now." I laughed. "All cause I'm moving?"

"No shit!" I laughed again. "I was feeling the same way."

"Ugh! This sucks! Where are you moving to?"

"Stupidass Forks Washington."

"Where the hell is that?"

"Some where in Washington."

"No shit." I laughed again. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You gotta call me!"

"I will."

"God, Bella I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Curse less?"

"Shut up! I was already cursing way before we became friends."

We both laughed and then I sighed.

"Things are going to really change huh?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes, they are." I said quietly while a tear escaped my tightly closed eyes.

**Please Review! Chapter 2 will be up tonight considering how short & boring this one was lol. But please, please, help me out & leave a review they make me happy!**


	2. Always

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward:

School was its' usual stance: Boring. Had classes, lunch, made out with Lauren etc. Nothing _too_ exciting.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for at least five fucking minutes! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"You think? Since when?"

"Shut the fuck up Alice!"

"Both of you stop!" Rose yelled.

We both turned to glare at her and then I turned back to Alice.

"So why were you bothering me then?!"

"Just wanted to inform you that Bella is going to be here later today."

"Bella Swan?!"

"No shit. What other Bella do we know?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled. The whole family loved Bella. As did Jasper and Rose. Who weren't blood related to us but to me they were just like another brother and sister. Bella and I were pretty okay friends. But I hadn't talked to her in years….

"Why is she coming here now? To visit?"

"No. She's moving here. She's going to be next door to us."

"Why?"

"Her Mom was moving to Florida with Phil, her step dad, but Bella didn't want to go and she gave her the option to go here or there. She picked neither. So she decided for her."

"Wow."

"That's what I said. But we all know Renne doesn't care too much about the poor girl anyway."

"That's fucked up." Emmett interjected.

"I agree." Rose murmered.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her wait and drew her close. Then the shrill sound of the bell broke us from our thoughts.

"She's going to be here after school. So we're all going over there when school ends. You wanna come?" Alice asked me as we all got up from our lunch table.

"Of course."

"Okay. See you there." And with that Jasper took her hand and they both went off to class. Soon followed by Rose and Emmett and lastly myself.

Bella:

I wiped my eyes and got my luggage and headed out to meet my dad.

I hadn't seen him in a long time.

But my mind kept going back to the conversation with my mom.

How could she do this to me?!

I stupidly wanted to believe that maybe she loved me.

But I should have known all she loves is Phil.

Stupid, stupid Phil!

I sighed and before I could take another step I heard the loud shout of my name being called.

"BELLA!" I smiled and turned around.

There he was. Charlie. My father. He loved me and I loved him.

But our relationship was weird. And I had missed him so much.

I rushed over to him and he gave me a hug.

"I missed you Bells." I smiled at him. "I missed you too."

And then we left the airport and drove to my new home.

Edward:

We all drove to Chief Swan's house right after school and knocked on his door.

"Hey Chief Swan." We all greeted him when he opened the door.

"Hey Kids. Come on in."

"Thanks." Alice smiled sweetly at him. Too bad she wasn't always like that.

We made our way inside and just as the last of us came through the door Bella came downstairs.

She looked different. She was always pretty but now…She looked beautiful…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked back at her but just as my eyes connected with her big dark brown eyes my mind clouded all over again in a sea of lust.

"Bella!" Alice squealed running over to her and hugging her so hard I thought she would snap.

Bella chuckled. "Hey Alice." Alice laughed too and pulled out of the hug.

"It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too. All of you."

We all came over and gave her a hug. And for someone who got forced to be sent here she didn't look too upset.

"I'll let you all catch up." Charlie said as he left the room and went upstairs.

"You have to come to this party tonight!" Alice excitedly told Bella.

"Party? I just got here."

"So?"

"I wasn't invited."  
"So?"

I laughed. "Give it up Bella. You won't win this one."

"Bella sighed. "Fine. I guess I don't have a choice anyways."

"Yay! Now let's go to my house and I'll help you pick out some clothes."

"Alice, I have clothes of my own you know."

"Oh I know." She smiled evilly and then dragged Bella out the door.

Bella:

Alice put me in her clothes against my will. And after finally convincing Charlie we all headed over to Tyler's.

As we parked on the side of the road music was already blasting so loud I could hear it from the car.

The party was as any other teenage party goes: Beer, drugs and sex.

Alice was already drunk within an hour. And Emmett reeked of pot.

Who knew he did drugs?

Random guys tried to grope me on the dance floor, and two guys got into a huge fight.

I sighed and sat down on the couch at the far end away from a couple that were doing some serious making out. It looked like any second now they were going to rip each others clothes off and have sex.

I would have much rather stayed home.

But as Edward said me fighting with Alice over that would have gotten me no where. Edward. Where was he? Maybe he was still sober.

I got up from the couch and made my way through the crowd trying to find him.

Edward:

I sat my beer on the coffee table I had only had one cup.

So I wasn't drunk like everyone else. I scanned the crowd for Lauren.

Where the hell was she? I had seen her before but just as I was about to approach her she had went upstairs.

I had assumed to go to the bathroom.

But I'm still not sure if she came down or not. I sighed and walked up the satires.

I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" A girl yelled

"The bathroom is 'occupied' And if you need to use it you will have to go after me."

A blond girl leaning on the wall by the bathroom said.

"Occupied?"

"You'll see."

And then the bathroom door flung open and out came a red haired girl and two boys.

Their hair was messed up and their clothes were crocked.

That's just sick. A bathroom? Ew.

I shook my head and went down the hall in search for Lauren.

I checked all the rooms but still no sign of her. Finally I came to a blue door which was Tyler's room considering in white bold letter it said: Tyler's Room

Could she be in there? But why? I opened the door and much tom my surprise and horror I found Lauren in bed with none other than Tyler Crowley himself.

The shock of it pinned me to the ground. Lauren looked up and saw my face and her eyes widened in shock. "E-Edward I can explain!"

"Don't bother." I mumbled and slammed the door shut making my way downstairs.

Bella:

I was about to turn a corner when I saw Edward coming downstairs.

His face a mixture of anger, shock and hurt.

I immediately went to him.

"Edward what's wrong?"

He looked up at me; his green eyes piercing through mine.

He stared at me for a long moment and I thought maybe he hadn't heard me but just as I was about to open my mouth and speak his warm lips were on mine shattering every thought I had.

**Wanna know what happens next? Review! It makes the world go round :)**

**Random fact: Always by Blink-182 & your reviews got this chapter up.**


	3. Hold the door

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward:

I knew how wrong it was to kiss Bella.

I knew how wrong it was to use her to get back at Lauren.

But I pushed that all away and suddenly I didn't care.

I became selfish.

I didn't care who got hurt in the process as long as the main person was Lauren.

I finally pulled back and looked at Bella.

Her eyes were wide with shock and she was breathing heavy.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered.

I shrugged "Just wanted to."

She looked like she was going to say something else but before she could Alice came up and put her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Heyyyyyyy you twooooooo. I've been looking for youuuuuu. Where've ya been?" She slurred.

I rolled my eyes.

Alice was always getting drunk and right now she was completely wasted.

"Looking for you sister dear." I lied.

"Reallyyyy? Well I'm having a superrrrr time. How 'bout you Bellaaaaa?"

Bella laughed. "Fantastic time."

"Well that is just greatttttt! Anywho I better get goinggg. Beer's almost goneee."

And with that she stumbled towards the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we help her or something?" Bella asked.

"She's always getting drunk like that. She's fine."

Bella still looked worried.

"Come on."

I took her hand and lead her around a dark corner where surprisingly no one was.

I pushed her up against the wall and attacked my lips with hers, determined to rid my mind of everything and everyone especially Lauren.

Bella:

Edward kissed me again this time more fiercely. But I didn't mind.

His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I gasped in surprise as his tongue came into contact with mine.

His hand tangled in my hair, bring me closer.

And my hands wrapped around his neck, my fingers curling around his silky smooth hair.

"Edward?" A voice asked.

He immediately pulled back. And we both turned to see who had called his name.

Jasper.

Edward:

Fuck.

Why the hell could I never kiss someone for more than five seconds without being interrupted?!

"What do you want Jasper?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'll see you later."

Bella whispered to me and then she walked past Japer and around the corner.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"What the fuck Jasper?!"

"I could say the same for you _Edward_."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"I first came to find you to ask if you had seen Alice but then I find you making out with Bella when you already have a _girlfriend_ or did all that lust and tongue cloud your memory?"

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore." I said threw gritted teeth.

"Damn right since you're cheating on her! With Bella! Who my guess doesn't even know!"

"Get your facts straight Jasper. Lauren cheated on ME. I just saw her and Tyler in bed together in his room!"

Jasper was silent for a long moment processing what I had just said.

"So then you go and use Bella to take your 'anger' out on?" He finally asked.

This time I remained silent. And I could tell he wasn't going to let it go.

"Well?" He prompted.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"What was that?!"

"I said I DON"T KNOW!" I said angrily.

"Well you should! You're playing with fire Edward and you're going to get burned. Bad. You're going to hurt a girl who just moved here just to get back at Lauren?!"

"Why don't you leave me the fuck along and go find Alice." I snapped.

"Whatever Edward but don't think I'm going to stand here on the sidelines and watch you treat her like dirt!" And with that he too left.

Bella:

I tried to calm down my mind and my erratic heart.

I shook my head and set out to find Rosalie. Hopefully she was sober.

It took a while but I finally spotted her in the stream of the crowd.

"Rose!" I yelled. I didn't think she would hear me considering how loud the music was and of course she didn't.

I sighed and made my way through the crowd.

"Hey." I finally said, standing next to her.

"Hey. Have you seen Emmett?"

"Uh yeah a while ago. He reeked of pot."  
"REEKED OF WHAT?!" She yelled.

Shit. Not good.

"Um…"

"BELLA!"

"Pot." I said quietly.

"Damnit! I gotta go find him. Will you please help me?"  
"Sure."

It took us a while but finally we found him laughing with a group of guys who each had a girl sitting on their lap and that unfortunately included Emmett. Rose's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head and she looked like she was going to murder someone.

"Emmett!" She yelled marching over there.

Emmett's smile fell and his eyes grew big.

"R-rose…" He stammered.

"Don't even bother!" She said to him angrily and then she turned to the girl on his lap.

"Get off of him skank!"

"Make me bitch!" The girl yelled back.

And Rose did. She took a chunk full of her hair and pulled her off Emmett. The girl screamed and tears leaked from his eyes.

"If I ever catch you near him again you won't have that pretty face anymore. Understand?" She whispered violently.

The girl nodded and Rose took her hand out of the girl's hair and the girl immediately ran away.

She then turned her glare on Emmett who looked scared as hell.

"What the fuck Emmett?! You cheating on me with _her_?!"

"No, no, NO! Rose I'm sorry. Me and the guys were just having fun. I didn't even kiss her!"

"But you did pot?! And God knows if you did anymore you probably would have done more than kiss her!"

"NO! NEVER! Rose I'm sorry!" He reached out his hand for hers but she drew back.

"Don't touch me Emmett! You promised!" And with that she left crying.

I stood their shocked. Emmett was screwed.

One of the guys by him echoed my thoughts.

"What the fuck, man? Wow you're so screwed!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Emmett snapped. And then he ran off. My guess was to find Rosalie.

Well this party was just getting better and better.

I turned around to go look for Edward or Jasper so someone could take me home and I bumped right into Edward.

"Hey. I was looking for you."

He smiled down at me. "You were?"

"Yeah, I hate to ruin your fun but could you take me home?"

"Sure. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just ready to go. You can drop me off and come back I'm sorry I'm asking you anyways."

"No, no it's fine. I was ready to go too."

"Let me go find Emmett and tell him we're leaving."

"Uh I don't know if that's such a good idea."

He looked at me with a confuse expression. "Why not?"

"Well long story short he was doing pot and Rosalie freaked and they just got into a huge fight."

"Oh. Well let's go find Jasper then."

"Okay."

He took my hand in his and then we made our way through the crowd.

Edward:

Emmett was doing pot again? God, this whole family is messed up.

I sighed and finally spotted Jasper.

He was supporting a drunk Alice who looked like she would pass out any second now.

"We're both ready to go. So I'm taking Bella home."

I told him when we approached him.

"Yeah I'm taking Alice home too. Too much beer. She's going to hate her self tomorrow morning."

I laughed. "Yes she is."

"Have you seen Rose and Emmett?"

"Well according to Bella they got into a fight."

"Shit. What happened?"

"Apparently Emmett is doing pot. Again."

"Fuck he's screwed."

"Yup."

"Well can you take Alice to the car and I'll meet you there?"

"Okay." I reluctantly let go of Bella's hand and took Alice.

The three of us made our way to the door and outside.

And a couple of minutes later Jasper, Rose and Emmett came out of the house too.

No one spoke.

Rose ignored Emmett and he tried apologizing. Alice was on the verge of passing out. And Jasper would occasionally glare at me from the rear view mirror.

I sighed and looked at Bella who was staring out the window, deep in thought.

I took her hand in mine and she looked at me in surprise.

I smiled and she smiled back.

And I knew right then and there that I was going to hell for all the damage I was yet to cause.

**Not too interesting I know. But trust me a lot is yet to come. So review, review, review! Thank you too all that have read & reviewed you have no idea how much that means to me :) **

**Random fact: Hold the door by Armor for sleep and your reviews got this chapter up! I will probably post the song that I got my inspiration from in each chapter because music is where all it generates from. Couldn't like without it**


	4. Mothafucker

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella:

I stared at the ceiling in my room thinking of the last two days.

Saturday and Sunday passed by in a blur.

Saturday I went to the Cullen's next door and yesterday they came over here.

But I still wasn't sure where me and Edward stood. Were we dating?

Or was he just bored and wanted to make out?

He had kissed me both Saturday and Sunday a few times but I was being a coward and hadn't asked him what we were yet.

I sighed and finally got out of bed; dreading my first day of school.

And set on never going to another party again. Ugh.

I took a shower, got dressed, combed my hair etc.

And then got breakfast. Charlie was already gone for work.

After I finished my breakfast I grabbed my back pack and jacket and headed out the door to the truck Charlie got me.

School was worse than I thought. Everyone stared.

I hate when people do that it creeps me out it makes me think that they're slowly planning out my death in they're minds when people stare at me so intently

**A/N that is actually a fact for me I truly feel that way when people stare at me for a long time lol**

I sighed and ignored they're stares and walked straight towards the doors.

Once inside I headed to the office and a red haired lady gave me the forms I needed and a map of the school.

I left the office and turned on a corner intently looking at my map and bumping right into someone.

"oh. Sorry!" I said looking at the person I bumped into which of course happened to be Edward.

He smiled. "Might want to glance up a few times you could get killed down these hallways."

I laughed. "Yeah I should. Well gotta go. See you later."

I tried walking around him but he grabbed me by the waist and gently pushed me up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

People who had been walking by stared at me and the position me and Edward were in. and then whispered to others around them.

Great first day of school and everyone probably thinks I'm some whore.

"Edward let go of me."

He smiled again. "No I don't think I will."

"People are staring!"

"So? Let them."

And then he brought his mouth to mine and every thought left me.

Finally we both came up for air.

And as I looked over his shoulder I could see some blond girl staring at us.

Hate, jealousy and hurt burning in her eyes as her eyes bored into mine.

Edward:

I had to admit Bella could kiss!

But then I noticed she was staring at something over my shoulder I turned around and followed her gaze. And their in all her glory was Lauren.

"Uh Bella could we finish this later? I got something to take care of."

She looked back at me and nodded. "Sure. See you later." And with that she walked off.

I took a deep breath and turned back around; Lauren was headed straight for me.

"What the hell Edward?!"

"What?" I asked innocently

"Don't give me that! You know very well what! How could you go around sleeping with _her?_!"

"What the hell? First off who said we were sleeping together? I was just kissing her. And second How could I? How could _you _sleep with Tyler?!"

"I'm sorry Edward! It was a mistake! We were both drunk! It didn't mean anything I swear!"

"Don't give me that shit! I've gotten drunk before at parties. Extremely drunk but I have never slept with anyone else or even _kissed_ anyone!"

"Edward I'm sorry!"  
"Sorry doesn't change or fix what you did."

"I know but you can't be serious to be with her!"

"Why not?"

"Cause we both know you love me."

"Things change." I answered coldly. Did I love Lauren? I didn't know. Maybe. But I highly doubted it. But I wanted her. Badly.

"You don't mean that." She whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

"Just like you didn't mean to sleep with Tyler?"

"Ed-"

"Save it. I'm done hearing it."

And with that I walked off to class.

Bella:  
I sat in my first period class thinking of what just happened.

I should not have let Edward kiss me that way. My thoughts always seemed to cut off when he did that.

And who was that blond staring at me like she wanted to shoot me in the face?

An ex? A girlfriend?  
I sure hopped it wasn't a girlfriend cause if it was I would kill Edward.

I refuse to be with a guy who's with someone else. It's just fucked up.

And that's when I finally made up my mind to ask where Edward and I stood.

Edward:

I was going to hell.

I was using Bella to get to Lauren.

But I wanted Lauren to suffer a little so I was messing with her emotions as well.

It was fucked up but once again I shook it off and didn't care.

When the bell rang dismissing from first period I grabbed my stuff and headed to second period.

And once again bumped right into Bella.

"Jesus sorry about that. I don't know why this keeps happening." I apologized.

"It's fine." She said quietly.

Something was wrong. I could tell by her face and tone.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, no well I just wanted to um ask you something."

"Ok….go crazy."

"Well, I just want to know where we stand. Are we dating or is this casual-through people against the wall and make out with them type of-thing?"

I laughed. I wasn't looking forward to this part. I knew she would soon ask but still I didn't like lying but then again who cared? I was lying a lot anyways.

"No it's the first one."

"Oh. Ok…"

"Does that disappoint you?" I asked a smile spreading across my face.

"No. I just wasn't sure. Now I am. Thank you."

I laughed again. "No problem." And then I quickly pressed my lips to hers.

"So who was the blond?" She asked as we walked down to second period, my arm around her shoulders.

Fuck. "Just an ex."

"Thought so."

"Really? How did you know?" Fuck, fuck, fuck. Did Lauren talk to her?

If so I was screwed.

"I could tell by her face. She wanted to bite me head off."

I laughed, relieved. "Yes, mine too."

Bella laughed at that and then we both entered second period class together.

We sat next to each other in the back.

Unfortunately Lauren was in this class to.

She turned around and glared at us I just simply smiled.

She huffed and turned back around.

"She looks even madder than before. Didn't think that was possible." Bella mumbled.

I laughed. "Neither did me."

But that was a lie too. I knew after our talk Lauren would be even angrier than before. But that meant everything was working out fine.

Soon enough I would have her again.

**A/N I planned on ending it here. But since I haven't updated in three days I decided not to**

Bella:

The day moved by pretty quickly. People stared. Lauren glared.

And Edward and I made out several times.

But with the Cullens and the Hales here the day wasn't so bad.

Especially when I was with Edward.

I made good friends with a girl named Angela and some annoying guy, mike, kept staring at me and trying to ask me out.

It was extremely annoying. But other than that the day was fairly good.

After school Alice invited me to come over and so I did. After we did homework she dressed me up. Which I hated. But was forced against my will.

"Alice no! I'm not wearing a shirt that low cut!"

"Fine." She sighed.

"Then let's do your make up."

She smiled evilly and all I could think was: Mothafucker this day was never going to end.

Edward:

I watched TV as I patiently waited for Bella to come downstairs.

Jasper came over and sat next to me.

"Edward look you need to tell Bella what you're really doing."

"Jasper stay out of my business."

"You and I both know what you're doing is wrong!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I know and I don't care either. This is wrong. And I can't be the one to tell her. It would hurt her too much. You have to Edward."

The shrill ringing of the phone rang through the house.

"I got it!" Emmett called form the kitchen.

"Look, Jasper stay out of my life and what I do with it. And I mean it."

But before Jasper could say another word Emmett came into the room with an amused smile on his face.

"Edward there's a girl on the phone. And she does not sound happy."

Jasper gave me a knowing look and a sly smile.

"You're going to get burnt Edward. Completely roasted. You just watch. Karma's a bitch." And with that he left the room and headed upstairs.

I sighed and headed into the kitchen for the phone.

I took a deep breath and then finally said "Hello?" Already knowing who it would be.

But the voice caught me off guard and so did the scream.

Mothafucker this day was never going to end.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. I guess you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out who it is. Lol yes I'm evil. Thanks for the reviews! And sorry I haven't updated in a while. Keep reviewing it makes me happy and it helps chapters get up faster!**

**Random fact: I was surprisingly not listening to a song while writing this but I was watching Harry potter 3 which is on ABC right now. Love those movies!**


	5. Sour Cherry

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella:

After hours of Alice trying to force me into a tight short mini skirt and too low cut shirt and high heels she finally gave up when I promised I'd let her dress me up for school tomorrow sense it made no since to do it now cause we weren't going anywhere.

"Ok. Then that means you're sleeping over!"

"Al-"

"It's that or we do it now. Which will it be?" She raised an eye brow daring me to object.

I sighed loudly before answering. "Fine. I'll call Charlie and ask if it's ok."

"Yay!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "We'll have fun Bella. You'll see."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

She laughed again and took my hand leading me downstairs.

"Now go call your dad."

"I think she may have to wait in line." Emmett said.

Alice turned to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why?"

"Cause Edward is on the phone with a girl who sounded really, really pissed." He laughed.

Alice sighed. "Of course."

My blood went cold. Was it that blond from earlier?

Edward:

I did not expect this. I thought it would be Lauren on the other line but no I was greeted with the ever happy and giving: Jessica Stanley.

Happy and giving my ass. She was a bitch to everyone.

"HOW THE HELL COUL YOU?!" She screamed once I had said 'hello'

Ah, good old Jess.

"Look _Lauren_ is the one who slept with Tyler."

"So you decide to go suck face with the new chick?!"

"What _Bella _and I do is none of your business or Lauren's for that matter."

"Oh _Bella_ that's the slut's name you had pushed up against a wall? Very classy Edward." She hissed.

"Don't you ever call her that! And I wouldn't be talking about classy here _Jessica_ since I've heard some very interesting tales of you and Mike Newton in the janitor's closet doing some very 'un classy' things. So if I was you I'd keep my mouth shut." I snapped.

She was quiet for a long moment and I thought maybe she had hung up but just as I was about to hang up the phone her scream rang through making it very obvious she had not hung up.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD EDWARD CULLEN! AND YOU WILL PAY!"

"Oh really? And pray tell how?"

"You'll see. You think you can just get away with what you've done to Lauren then you must have played in traffic to many times _Eddie_. You're going to get all you deserve and more. Karma's a bitch." And with that she hung up.

_And so are you _I thought. But her last tow sentences stayed in my mind.

_You're going to get all you deserve and more. Karma's a bitch. _

That was basically what Jasper had told me.

That I was playing with fire and I would get burned. Bad.

Would I? Probably seeing as I was going to hell.

Bella:

I waited while Edward finished up his conversation.

I could barely hear it since Emmett had the TV up so loud but I could hear a muffled scream. It was so loud. How could anyone _not_ here it?

Finally Edward came out of the kitchen looking a bit sacred.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

His green eyes met mine and he smiled though it did not reach his eyes.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Ok…"

I didn't want to push him into telling me so I walked past him and into the kitchen to call Charlie.

After about a two minute conversation I came back into the living room and turned to Alice.

"So what did he say?!" She asked excitedly.

I was tempted to tell her he said no and then do that stupid 'gotcha' thing but I decided she'd probably rip my head off.

"He said it was fine."

"Yay!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled.

"Well I should go get my stuff."

I got up to leave but Alice grabbed my hand stopping me.

"You don't need anything. We have a spare toothbrush. You will be wearing the clothes I pick out tomorrow and I have night clothes you can sleep in. So you don't need a thing."

"Underwear? Bra?" I whispered to her.

She thought about it but then sighed. "That's silly just to go home for _that_."  
"But I need it."  
"Yeah, yeah. Ok."

I laughed. "I'll be back in under five minutes. We live right next door, Alice."

She laughed and I did too.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me as I stood up to leave.

"I'm going to get a few things from home."

And then I left the Cullen's and crossed the lawn to my house.

Edward:

"Have you seen Jasper?" Alice asked me.

"Uh no."

Everyone but Jasper was downstairs watching TV.

He probably just didn't want anything to do with me.

"Well, I'm going to go find him."

And then she dashed upstairs.

I sighed. I was screwed. If Bella found out…

I shuddered. I didn't even want to _think_ about the possibility of her finding out.

She couldn't. She won't.

At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Bella arrived back at the house in under five minutes.

Alice was pleased. Her and Rose took Bella upstairs leaving me Emmett and Jasper downstairs by ourselves.

Emmett of course was oblivious to the whole thing and had no idea about any of it.

"So what's up with you and Bella?" He asked. Shit. Not good.

"Um well we're kinda um dating." Ok that sounded like a terrible lie.

He raised his eye brow. "What happened to Lauren?" Shit.

"Just didn't work out."

Jasper snorted and Emmett looked puzzled.

"Let me guess you're holding back a whole chunk of information from me for some bizarre sick reason?"

I said nothing.

"Ah, I'm right aren't I?" He asked Jasper who just nodded.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Honestly probably not." Jasper said in a low angry voice.

"That bad huh?"

"That bad." He answered bitterly. Why were they talking like I wasn't here?

"Well, in that case. Never mind I have enough of my own problems I don't need Edward's girl problems too." Jasper laughed.

I again said nothing.

Bella:

The day flew by pretty fast and before I knew it Alice had painted my toe nails blood red along with my finger nails and I was in shorts and a tight t-shirt which she claimed she wore to bed. Why would anyone where this to bed?

We were probably the only ones still awake.

Carlisle and Esme had gone to sleep a long time ago.

And Emmett shortly after. Edward was probably too.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning, Bella." Alice said just before she yawned and her eyes drifted closed.

We were both in her room on the floor.

But surprisingly I wasn't tired. I looked over at the clock on her desk.

11:32PM it read. **A/N: It really is this time for me as I typed it lol**

Great just fucking great.

I sighed and went downstairs. I usually wasn't hungry at this time of night.

Then again I never really stayed up this late on a school night.

As I entered the kitchen I could see the light was on and that I wasn't the only one in there. Edward was too.

Edward:

I just got a glass of milk and some Oreos when Bella came into the kitchen wearing very little. Once again my eyes seemed to glaze over in a cloud of lust.

"Hey." She said quietly.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Hey."

"Ew. Are you seriously eating those?"

"What?" I looked down at me tow Oreos and glass of milk.

"I hate Oreos. Disgusting." **A/N: I really hate them so sorry to all that love them lol**

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "you can't be serious?! How can you hate Oreos?!"

"The cookie is nasty."

"The cookie is the best part!"

"The cookie is the worst part. The cream taste good."

"The cream?! What the hell? Without the cookie it's not an Oreo."

"Exactly my point." She smirked and sat at the table across form me.

"You're so weird." I murmured shaking me head.

"Maybe_ you're_ the one who's weird."

I laughed. "I don't think so."  
"Oh really?" she quirked her eye brow

"Yes, really. Tell me something about you're self."

"Like?"

"I don't know…anything."

"Well, I hate peanut butter too."

"Oh Jesus. What is wrong with you?!"

"Apparently everything."  
"Apparently." I laughed.

"Well, I'm into a lot of different music."

"Like?" I prompted.

"Linkin park, AFI, Flyleaf, The Kills, Blink-182 but I do like Claude Debussy."

"You like him too?" I never met anyone who liked him.

"Yeah. You do?"

"Of course." She smiled and I did too.

Bella was more than a good kisser and pretty face…

"Well I haven't had an Oreo in three years maybe I'll like it now." She said eyeing my cookie.

"Try one then." I handed her one and she took a small bite.

"Ew! Nasty! Still the same garbage millions of people seem to like."  
"Again, you have problems, _Swan_."

She took a napkin and wiped off her tongue.

"Like I said I think _you_ do,_ Cullen."_

I laughed. "I guess we'll never agree on this."

She laughed too. "I guess not. Well, I'm getting kind of tired now. I'll see you in the morning."

I was some what disappointed. I wanted to know more about Bella.

"Ok. Good night, Bella."

She got up and smiled sweetly at me before leaving.

"Good night, Edward."

And then she was gone. I could hear her walking upstairs and then there was silence.

I finished my cookie and rinsed out my glass and headed to my room which was past Alice's where they both were.

I couldn't help myself I quietly opened the door and saw them both on the floor, asleep. Bella was hugging a pillow as if it were a person.

I smiled. "Sweet dreams, Bella." I whispered before shutting the door.

**Thanks for the reviews! I never even thought I'd get this much so far. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I went to my cousin's house and stayed way much longer than I wanted to. And tomorrow I will not update because I'm going over my friends house for the day and she's going to be sleeping over mine later. So you will not get an update till Wednesday. So you'll all just have to wait to see what happens. And trust me a lot is yet to happen. So review, review, and review it makes the world shine a little brighter :) **

**Random fact: I was listening to Sour Cherry by The Kills while writing this chapter/ watching Two and a half men. Love that show! It is now 12:00AM! I've spent a long time writing this chapter all in one shot. That's how all my chapters get up I'm not even dressed for bed yet! So once again review I'm tired as hell and it's all for you lovely people. Good night, or as I should say Good morning, and happy reading! :)**


	6. Papercut

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella:

I woke up early the next morning. I looked over at the clock and saw it read 7:45AM

Then I looked over at Alice and saw she was still asleep like a normal person.

I sighed and quietly headed downstairs.

And like last night, found Edward in the kitchen, eating.

But instead of a nasty Oreo it was cereal.

"Good morning." I greeted him as I sat down across from him.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Oh yes." His smile grew. What was that suppose to mean?

"Okay then….what cereal is that?"

"Cheerios."

"Honey nut?"

"Of course."

"Good."

I got some cereal and we ate in comfortable silence.

And then just as I finished Alice and Emmett came downstairs looking sleepy.

"Good morning." They both mumbled.

Edward laughed. "Good morning to you too."

"Yeah, yeah. I need food." Emmett mumbled.

After we all ate Alice immediately rushed me upstairs so she could dress me up.

"You can pick it out Alice but be reasonable not any of that stuff you tried putting me in yesterday."

"Fine." She grumbled.

And then her eyes shined and she smiled. "I have the perfect outfit."

Edward:

After breakfast I got dressed and me and Emmett waited for Alice and Bella.

And all I could think about was last night.

I wanted Lauren but Bella….there was something different about her.

Was I starting to really have feelings for her?

But before I could even answer the question in my head Bella came down stairs.

And my eyes widened and I think my jaw hit the floor.

She was wearing tight red skinny jeans and a vintage black and white tank top,

over that was a black vintage jacket.

And a black studded diamond belt that hung over her hips.

Her long dark brown hair which was usually straight and down,

now had long curls but not too many and not too thick they were perfect.

But what really caught my attention was her face.

Bella never wore make up. But today she did.

She had red lipstick on her full lips but not too bright or dark.

Black eye shadow covered the lids of her eyes and was striking against the pale color of her skin. And lastly the one thing I knew she had a say in was her black converse sneakers. I smiled at that. Only Bella. But she looked stunning.

"Wow." I breathed when she came and stood next to me.

"I know I have a gift don't I?" Alice said as she came down stairs.

"Yes you do." I whispered as I continued to stare into Bella's eyes.

She blushed and I smiled.

"You look beautiful." I whispered.

"Thank you." Her blush deepened and so did my smile.

"Alright you too. Time to go." Alice said as she headed for the door.

And with that we left the house.

Bella:

There were plenty of stares as I walked down the hall hand in hand with Edward.

I had to admit Alice did do a good job. And I did like my outfit.

But I hate when people stare. It creeps me out.

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips and we both went to our separate classes.

The day was going by pretty fast and before I knew it it was already lunch.

A couple guys had tried to ask me out.

And some girls gave me complimented on my outfit.

It was nice and all but I wish the attention on me would fade all ready.

I hate too much attention.

After I finished my sandwich I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing." He smiled.

And I rolled my eyes. And then I saw a blond staring daggers at me.

Who the hell-It was her! The same girl from yesterday!

"Um I'll be right back." I mumbled and then I rushed to the bathroom.

Edward:

What was that about? I wondered.

And then I saw Lauren heading in the same direction as Bella.

Shit. I quickly got up and rushed out into the hall.

"Hey." I called out to her.

She turned around and glared at me.

"What?" She hissed.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you care?"

"Lauren-"

"Save it! Why don't you go back and wait for your _girlfriend_?"

"Stay away from her, Lauren."

"Don't tell me what to do Edward. I thought you cared for me."

Her face crumbled and a tear ran down her cheek.

And all my anger crumbled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I do care about you. I was so hurt when I saw you and Tyler I-I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. And I thought if I pretended to date Bella that you would get jealous."

"Well mission complete." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I'm sorry for hurting you too. But you really don't care about her? You're just using

her?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Yes." I finally answered.

She looked at me and smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Tyler means nothing to me Edward. I was just so drunk. I'm sorry."

"I know." I murmured.

She kissed me lightly on the lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms wrapped around my neck.

But the kiss wasn't what it used to be.

It wasn't Bella's kiss.

This wasn't Bella. What was I doing?!

I broke the kiss and Lauren pouted trying to kiss me again.

"I know you love me Edward." She purred.

And then I heard a gasp and turned around to see Bella.

Hurt anger and pain in her dark brown eyes.

When she met my gaze she immediately ran.

I turned to run after her but Lauren grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Forget about her. You love me."

"No Lauren I don't. I made a mistake." And then I pried her arm off and ran.

"EDWARD!" She screamed but I ignored her and ran after Bella.

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted when I ran outside.

And then I spotted her. Under a tree, eyes closed, tears running down her face.

I knelt down beside her and reached for her arm.

"Bel-"

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said through gritted teeth as her eyes shot open and she glared at me.

"Bella, please I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I did at first but I don't anymore. I don't love her. I never did. I wanted her but I don't anymore. I want you."

"Liar! I heard the whole thing! You used me! We were friends Edward! I thought you cared about me."

"I do." I said desperately.

"No you don't! If you did you would never have done what you did!" She screamed at me standing up.

"Bella please I made a mistake!"

"So did I. I should have never trusted you."

That hurt. It hurt like hell.

"I don't want to ever see you again but since that's near impossible, do me a favor and stay the hell away from me. I never want to speak to you again Edward."

And with that she ran back to the school leaving me in a daze of hurt and regret.

I made a mistake. A huge one. That now couldn't be fixed.

And then Jasper's words from the party rung in my head making my blood run cold:

"_You're playing with fire Edward and you're going to get burned. Bad."_

**Sorry I didn't update Wednesday! I've been really busy. After my friend left Tuesday morning another five of my friends came over and stayed for a while. And yesterday my cousin's came over and stayed for a long time. ****I know this chapter was** **short. Sorry about that! **

**NOTE: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**You will not get an update till Monday afternoon. I was off this whole week for vacation but tomorrow through Sunday I will be at my Dad's & then Monday its back to school.**** But I might, **_**might**_** put another chapter up today. If I get a good amount of reviews but no promises. But the more reviews I get the likely more a chapter will come today. So review, review, review! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Random Fact: I was listening to Papercut by Linkin Park while writing this chapter. **


	7. Knife Called Lust

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella:

I was so stupid! And everything seemed so clear now.

His face when I saw him come downstairs. The shock, hurt and anger in his green eyes.

And then the stratification when he looked me in the eyes.

It was all so obvious now!

How could I have been so stupid? So blind?!

I hated myself for trusting him.

I hated him for doing this to me.

For using me.

But I refused to cry any more over him.

I'd move past it and go on with life.

And so would he. He didn't even _like_ me. He'd fuck someone in no time.

And that just restarted my anger even more.

I splashed cold water on my face and wiped it off and took a deep breath before leaving the girl's bathroom.

Edward:

I was so stupid! How could I have used Bella like that?

How could I have even wanted Lauren back?

Why did I say those things?

Why did I kiss her?

Why, why, why?

The list could go on for hours.

Jasper was right I was playing with fire. And I did get burned.

I was so, so, so stupid! And I deserved all I got and more.

But I wanted Bella.

I never even liked Lauren this much.

And I screwed it up.

I threw it all away for nothing!

I walked numbly back inside.

"Hey what's wrong?" I looked up and of course saw Jasper. Great.

"Bella found out." There was no point in lying.

"Ah. And I take it it didn't go well?"

I glared at him.

And he shrugged I told you were paying a dangerous game Edward don't go blaming this on me or anyone else."

"I know. This is my entire fault." I whispered.

"Damn right. You hurt her. And now you're faced to live with the consequences of it."

I said nothing. I knew he was right.

He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you Edward. You made a mistake and sometimes we can fix them but sometimes there's no going back. Sometimes there's no forgiveness."

"I know."

"I'll see you later."

And with that he left leaving me in my own thoughts of regret and pain.

Bella:

I refused to talk or even look at Edward even though he made many attempts to 'explain' but what was left to explain? He used me to get another girl. He never cared about me. There was nothing to explain I heard enough.

At the end of English I was the last to leave so I thought.

"Bella please! Please let me explain!" he blocked my way from the door and I glared at him.

"Move."

"Bella-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. You made it perfectly clear before Edward." I said bitterly.

"I made a mistake! Please Bella. I'm sorry!" he begged

"And how do I know you're not lying now? I can't trust you Edward. You lost my trust and I don't think you'll ever earn it back." And with that I went around him and left the classroom without a second glance.

Edward:

She was right. I blew it. I lost all her trust. I lost her.

I walked out of the classroom in a daze.

"Adrian!" was that Bella's voice?

I looked over to see her hugging a tall boy with dark brown hair. I couldn't see his face but I could see hers.

And my already broken heart broke even more.

Her face had pure happiness on it as she and the boy hugged.

When they finally pulled apart he draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close.

I was locked where I was. I couldn't move. Couldn't turn away.

"I've missed you so much." He said

"I've missed you too! I can't believe you're here!"

He smiled and my world dropped.

"How could I possibly stay away from someone as beautiful as you?"

She blushed. And then they both walked away not noticing me at all.

And I couldn't imagine any pain worse than this.

And once again Jasper's words rung in my head:

"_I don't know what to tell you Edward. You made a mistake and sometimes we can fix them but sometimes there's no going back. Sometimes there's no forgiveness."_

There was no forgiveness for me.

I made a mistake I couldn't fix.

A mistake I would forever live with.

**So sorry for the late update! I've been very busy. And so sorry it's short! But I was out today with my friend and then I had a lot of homework and it's getting late and I still have some things to do. So I really didn't have much time to put too much in this chapter. But a lot is yet to come. Everyone who reviews is the reason each chapter is up. So please keep reviewing! More reviewssooner update. Love you all. And thanks for reading!**

**Random Fact: I was listening to Knife Called Lust by Hollywood Undead while writing this chapter. **

**A/N: Many questioned if Jacob would be in this story. I thought about it but sorry Jacob haters I love him. Not as much as Edward of course. But I feel sorry for him and I do love him too. And I couldn't bear breaking his hear too. So no, Jacob will not be in this story.**


	8. Scream the headlines

Scream the headlines,

**Scream the headlines,**

**Learn the gray skies tonight,**

**You took me out to save you're self a thousand words won't you listen to me now? **

**Scream the headlines (Goodbye scream the headlines tonight)**

**Remember when you said that we'd always be together & all right? (All right)**

**And I don't know what to tell you sorry but it seems I have to go **

**(I gave my self to you)**

**Won't you listen to me now?**

**Goodbye, scream the headlines.**

**SCREAM THE HEADLINES!**

**Chapter 8: Scream The Headlines**

Bella:

My bad mood was suddenly taken away the second I saw Adrian's face.

He was my best friend back in Phoenix. I loved him like a brother.

And he once again made everything right again.

How it all once was…

"So how have you been?" He asked me taking me from my thoughts.

"Good." I lied. "You?"

"Miserable. I miss you like crazy."

"Aw don't say that I want you to be happy. And I miss you too. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. But I can only stay for a couple days. WE have off from school back in Phoenix that's why I'm here now."

"Lucky bitch."

He laughed and pulled me in for another hug.

"I love you Bells."

I laughed too. "I love you too Adrian."

He smiled and kissed my forehead and then laced his fingers through mine.

And then hand in hand we entered the lunch room.

Edward:

I walked numbly to the cafeteria.

And just when I thought things couldn't possibly get worse; in came Bella and that guy.

I wanted to kill him! But this was my entire fault, my mistake.

I screwed up and I had no one to blame but myself.

I watched as they sat at a vacant table across from me.

I watched as they both smiled and laughed.

I watched the love in his eyes grow as did hers.

I watched as he grabbed her hand and traced circles on the back with his thumb.

I watched as she let this happen smiling even more.

I watched all this happen.

And the same feelings rose in my chest: jealousy, pain, and regret, but most importantly love for a girl that could never love me.

Bella:

The day flew by in a daze.

Adrian stayed with me at lunch but obviously he couldn't go to any other classes so he promised to stay in the car and wait for me.

I was fine when I was with him but when I had to look into Edward's green eyes everything came back to me full blast.

The pain and anger seemed to swallow me.

And so the rest of the day was spent with me in depression.

When the dismissal bell rang I immediately went to Adrian's car.

But I sucked it up best I could and put what I hope was a smile on my face.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hey. Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I don't know. You pick the place."

"The filed."

"The filed?"

"The filed."

"The filed?"

"Yes Adrian the freaking filed."

"And where pray tell is this freaking field you speak of?" He raised an eye brow and I laughed.

He always could make me feel better.

"Behind the school."

"The school filed?"

"The school filed. And don't ask me again!"

This time he laughed.

"Ok. Let's go."

He shut his car door, locked it and grabbed my hand.

When we got there we laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky watching the clouds in comfortable silence.

"You know what you need to do?" he asked after a long moment.

"What?"

"Scream." He simply said.

"What?!"

"I said scream." He smiled and stood up offering me his hand.

I took it and got up too looking at him skeptically.

"Scream? You want me to scream?"

"Yes." His smile grew.

"Are you crazy? That's stupid!"

"Maybe but that's beside the point. Just scream. It will help get out some of that anger and hurt."

"Anger? Hurt? I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Oh please! Don't play dumb Bella. I know you. I can tell. I don't know why you feel this way and I won't ask you to explain. When you want to talk I'm here. And if you just need me to listen I can do that too."

I smiled a small sad smile at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now scream. Trust me it will work. And so that you won't be along I'll scream with you."

He took my hand and laced his long fingers with mine.

I looked into his hazel eyes and saw they were completely serious.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack." He smiled again and so did I.

"Now go on. Scream!"

I took a deep breath and he counted off.

"1, 2, 3: SCREAM!"

And we did. We screamed until we thought our lungs would burst.

Afterwards he just held me.

"Feel better?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes." My voice was hoarse and dry.

He chuckled.

"Well besides my throat feeling like it's on fire. I do feel better."

I looked up at him and he smiled. "Good. You know when we were five you told me the same thing."

"What?"

"When we were five I had been so angry one day I can't really remember the reason but I was so angry I wanted to cry. And you took my hand and said scream. I looked at you like you were crazy and you said scream it will take some of the pain go way. And so we did. You held my hand and we screamed so loud every bird flew away. You screamed with me. You were there when I needed you. I thought I ought to return the favor." He smiled and realization dawned on me.

"I remember now…" I whispered.

He laughed and pulled me tighter to him.

"You're an amazing person Bella Swan don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"Thank you. So are you."

He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead.

And all was still all was silent.

All was how it should be.

How it all once was….

**IMPORTANT MUST READ:**

**You will not get an update till Monday afternoon around maybe 4 or 5 because tomorrow through Sunday I will be at my Dad's once again. Ugh! But if I get a good amount of reviews I might, **_**might **_**post chapter 9 Sunday evening. No promises. The words at the beginning of this chapter were lyrics to a song that inspired me to write this chapter: Scream The Headlines by The Story So Far. Awesome song! Also now I will be putting the song that I listen to while writing theses chapters as the title of my chapters from now on as well as some of the lyrics to the song at the top like in this chapter. Thanks to all that review! Keep it up it gets chapters up faster. Love you all and thanks for your support :) **

**A/N: It's good to listen to the song I put as the title for the chapters while reading it. There good songs and it helps understand the chapter more and get the feel of it. Also sorry this chapter was short too. I'll make sure the next two are longer :)**


	9. Important!

Author's Note

**Author's Note. Important! Please read!!**

So, so, so sorry! I know I promised a new chapter Monday afternoon but I got preoccupied. I've been very busy but amazing news! About a couple months ago I entered one of my poems in an online contest and on May fifth I got a letter in the mail saying my poem was accepted! I was beyond happy. Still am. My poem will be published in the spring 2008 hardbound anthology: _A Celebration of Young Poets. _I'm going to be a published poet! I'm just so happy and wanted to share my news with all you lovely people who support me with my story. But back to the story: I promise to have chapter 9 up tomorrow afternoon. And if I don't by eighth o'clock then you can send me angry reviews & tell me to update now! Lol. I hate author notes so sorry about this but it is currently 10:15PM and I'm supposed to be off the computer by 10:00. So no new chapter tonight. Once again very sorry! And thanks to those who actually read this :)


	10. Makedamnsure

**You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
And I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not**

**And we lay we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close**

**I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Makedamnsure**

**Edward:**

Days seemed to fly by. Maybe even weeks. But the situation was all the same:

Bella hated me. I loved her and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Edward!" Alice yelled snapping me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked my voice flat and emotionless. The way it's been since Bella found out.

"This depression is going to kill us all. You're an asshole for doing what you did. But even I see how much you love her. You may not deserve a second chance, hell you may not even get one. But try at least. We're all getting depressed now."

I nodded. But I didn't think I'd really take her advice. I didn't deserve a second chance.

And no way would Bella even give me it. And I didn't want to cause her any more pain.

I got up and threw my uneaten food out and followed suit as everyone else exited the cafeteria.

"Alice?" I asked after a long moment.

"Yes?"

"What day is it?"

She looked at me oddly and then finally said, "Thursday, Edward. It's Thursday."

Two days ago. It's been two days. Only two days and it feels like weeks.

I had to talk to Bella. I _needed_ to.

"I'll talk to her."

She nodded "Good." And then she went into her classroom and I walked off to mine.

**Bella:**

What the hell was wrong with the world?

I had so much homework it wasn't even funny.

Mike kept bothering at me.

Edward kept giving me these sad looks.

Like I'm suppose to magically forgive him in two days even though he used me.

Lauren kept glaring at me.

Like it was my fault she was a whore.

Everything apparently was _my_ fault.

Thinking back on it I should have gone to Florida.

With the bitch and that man she calls her husband.

Who knew so much drama was in one little town?

The only good thing about this whole scenario was Adrian and the Cullen family besides Edward of course.

Alice was like a sister to me as was Rosalie.

And Emmett and Jasper both my brothers.

And Carlisle was the step father I wish I had and Esme was the mother I wish I had as well.

I loved Charlie but my mother I couldn't say the same for her just as she couldn't for me.

"Bella!" This day was just getting better and better.

I slowly turned to face Mike.

"Yes?" I asked bitterly annoyance heavy in my tone. Apparently he missed that.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight or something?"

Hell no! "Uh Mike that's really sweet. But I already made plans. Sorry."

His face fell and I felt slightly bad. Only slightly. "Oh. Well see you later then."

He gave me a sad smile and walked away.

I sighed. I made the mistake yesterday of going to Starbucks with him.

And now he wouldn't leave me the fuck alone.

And I realized the second you give in to something you don't want to really do that person will hold on for dear life.

I refuse to feel guilty and only go out with him for that reason.

It wasn't fair to him or me.

And if didn't stay strong now God knows what could happen.

One minute I'm in a coffee shop the next I'm in Vegas getting married and having two blond blue eyed Mike's running around. I shuddered at the thought.

I made my way to class and unfortunately this was a class I had to share with Edward.

I resisted the urge to run out and silently took my seat next to him.

I could feel his green eyes burning holes on the side of my face as I started straight a head refusing to look at him.

Again with the staring! I can't stand staring!

And suddenly is napped.

"Are you trying to permantlly burn two holes in the side of my face?" I asked without looking at him, my voice even and controlled.

Although my heart was hammering in my chest.

I hard a sharp intake of breath from him but I didn't dare even glance his way.

"No...No…sorry…I J-just….."

"What?" I snapped, "You just what?!"

"I-" Whatever response he was about to give was instantly cut off as the teacher walked in and ordered everyone to be quiet.

For the rest of the period neither of us said a word.

When the bell finally rang I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out but something stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Bella! Wait!" Edward called behind me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes and slowly turned to face him.

He seemed a bit out of breath.

"Yes?"

"I know I said that I was sorry but I really am Bella. You have no idea. I regret everything I did. I shouldn't have even done it to begin with. I know I messed up and I'm not asking for forgiveness. I hope maybe in time one day you will. But that's asking for a lot I know. But….I love you Bella. I never loved anyone before. I never even felt one tenth of what I feel for you. But I truly mean it and you may not believe me but I do Bella. I love you."

His green eyes were intense and pleading for me to understand for me to see.

And as I lost myself in them I could see it.

I could see the love, sadness, regret, hurt, and hope.

All of those emotions in his beautiful green eyes. I shook my head.

I didn't even want to _think_ that I was in love with him let alone admit it out loud.

I wasn't 100 percent sure. But I had thought about it.

But I wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Look Edward what you did was wrong and maybe you see that now but I can't say everything is okay in two days. Maybe what you said is true, maybe not. But I can't trust you anymore."

And with that I walked away without a glance back afraid that if I did all my resolve would melt to nothing.

**Edward:**

And that was that. I told her I loved her and she told me she couldn't trust me.

If I thought my broken heart couldn't break anymore then I was surely proven wrong.

But lately wasn't I always?

I didn't expect her to forgive me on the spot and say she loved me too.

But a stupid part of me held hope.

Hoping that even if she couldn't forgive me yet, at least she would says he loved me back.

But how could I think that?

I had no right to. It was just plain stupid hope that clouded my better judgment.

But I wasn't going to give up. I couldn't.

I will earn Bella's trust some how. No matter what it takes.

When school was finally over I went out to my car to see Jasper leaning on it.

I rolled my eyes. Oh great now what was he going to say?

"Edward." He said once I reached him.

"Jasper…..care to tell me why you're leaning against my car?"

"I over heard what Alice said to you today in lunch. Did you talk to Bella?"

I sighed. "Yes I did."

"And?" He prompted.

"_And _nothing. I told her how I felt and she said she couldn't trust me. I figured as much."

"Tell me something Edward. How do you feel?"

"I love her." I said simply. There wasn't any hesitation.

Jasper's eyebrows shot up. "You really do? I thought so but I couldn't be sure."

"Yes, Jasper I really do. And I'm going to do everything I can to earn her trust back."

"Well it's about time. Make damn sure this is what you want. And don't screw up again." He smiled.

And I smiled back. "I'm damn sure that I love her. No doubt in my mind. And I won't mess up again."

"Good. See you later Edward." And then he walked away towards Alice.

**Bella:**

Alice once again invited me over but I politely told her that my friend Adrian was leaving in two days and until then I'd be hanging at the house with him.

But of course Alice suggested that Adrian and I come over.

And she did that pleading thing and of course I caved.

So here we were Me, Adrian, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice.

Edward did not look happy.

Adrian looked confused as he looked at Edward.

Emmett looked amused as he looked back and forth from Edward's pained/angry face to Adrian's confused face.

Alice was trying to distract us and get something to do.

Rosalie looked apologetic as she looked at me.

And Jasper just kept shaking his head.

Jesus could this get any more awkward?

"So Adrian you're Bella's best friend?" Emmett suddenly asked.

"Yes…."

"Anything else?"

"No…."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends…."

"No benefits?" he asked suggestively.

OH MY GOD!

"No….."

"You sure about that Adrian? That sounded like a I don't know kinda no."

OH MY GOD!

"No Emmett. We're just friends." He said firmly.

"Well that's no fun. Do you wanna be?"

OH MY GOD! This was getting out of hand. I was right freaking here!

And so was everyone else. Before Adrian could say anything I spoke.

"Enough Emmett. We're just friends that's it!"

"Ok, ok, Just curious. Well, my magic stick's calling. Be right back."

"Oh my god." Jasper said.

What the hell? His Magic stick?

Jasper must have seen all our confused faces. Because he shook his head and said,

"I'm not telling you. If you want to know ask him when he gets back."

"Jasper!" Alice pleaded.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

After a minute of heavy kissing we all turned away from, Jasper looked back at us in a daze.

"Emmett lost a recent bet. One of the guys said that who ever lost had to say they're magic stick was they're dick. And his balls were his sorcerer stones every time he had to go to the bathroom. And he had to name them."

"OH MY GOD!" We all practically had to yell.

"What did he name them?" Alice asked laughing.

"His magic stick is Charlie and his sorcerer stones are his angels."

"OH MY GOD!!"

The combination of Harry potter and Charlie's angels in one perverted joke.

That was just messed up.

Never again could I watch those movies.

Thanks to Emmett.

When Emmett got back we all looked at him with shock and amusement in our eyes.

"You told them didn't you?" He asked looking at Jasper.

"Sorry Alice persuaded me."

"Uh huh. I'm sure she did."

"That's just sick Emmett." Edward said.

"Not my fault."

We all rolled our eyes.

"Well as much…fun as this all has been I think me and Adrian are going to go. I have to go make dinner."

"Ah come on Bella! Stay a little longer."  
"Sorry Alice. I'll talk to you later."

"Ugh fine."

Once we got home Adrian looked at me funny.

"What?"

"I don't think I can look at your dad the same again."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"His name is Charlie."

OH MY GOD! Yes things were just getting more awkward by the second.

* * *

**So sorry that you didn't get an update yesterday like I promised! I had to go to my chorus concert for school and I got back late and mom wouldn't let me go on he computer. About the whole magic stick thing lol that was a spur of the moment thing. I hadn't planned on outing that in there. But my friend (the same friend who I told you about on my page) did that to this guy in my school. Except it wasn't a bet. She just named them and told him during sex he has to scream out Charlie (his magic stick) lol she's sick. So I might, **_**might **_**put up chapter 10 today or tomorrow. No promises. Thanks to all that reviewed and actually read my author's note. Keep reviewing it might get you another chapter today :)**

**Random Fact: Makedamnsure by Taking back Sunday is what I was listening to while writing this chapter. **

**And since you have all waited so long for this update here's a preview of chapter 10:**

The silence was maddening. Her eyes were filled with tears.

We both looked at her with worry in our eyes.

"What's wrong?" We fianlly asked.

More tears streamed down her face.

"I...I think i'm pregnant. "

**Ok so that's your little preivew. Now who is it you ask? Hmmmm well you will just have to review and wait to see. Yes I know i'm evil :) **


	11. Meant to live

**Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly**

**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside**

**Dreaming about providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we're been livin' with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken**

**Chapter 10: Meant to live **

**(For: A.M.D. You were meant to live for so much more. **

**You won't be forgotten. R.I.P.)**

* * *

**Edward:**

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING HYPOCRITE!" Rose yelled.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Emmett yelled back.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO! OH THAT'S RIGHT NO ONE CAN CAN THEY?!" Rose yelled.

Suddenly Bella came running in.

"What the hell?!" She asked me when she reached the table.

My heart raced. She said something to me…

"I don't know I just got here not too long ago."

"HOW CAN YOU TAKE HIS SIDE?!" Alice yelled.

"I'M NOT!" Jasper yelled back.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I'm leaving. You want to fuck up your life then go a head. I'm done trying to help." Rose said to Emmett and then stormed out.

"Fucking nice job to both of you." Alice said bitterly and then she too left soon followed by Bella.

"What the hell?!" I said to Emmett and Jasper when they all left.

The whole lunch room was looking at us with shacked and confused expressions it was deadly silent.

Jasper sighed. "It's a long story."

"I got time."

"CAN YOU ALL GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE FUCKING DOING?!" Emmett yelled.

Everyone immediately turned around and started talking and it was no long silent.

Then Emmett took a deep breath and began telling me what happened.

* * *

**THREE HOURS EARLIER:**

**Edward:**

I had a bad feeling about today. Today was Friday and there was just a feeling.

A sense that something bad would happen. Maybe more than just one thing……

"Come on Eddie!" Emmett called from downstairs.

Yes today was already starting out bad…

**ZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHA**

We arrived at school shortly after.

And like always I watched Bella get out of her car and head inside.

I sighed. I really screwed things up.

"Come on Edward." Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.

I sadly smiled back and followed everyone inside.

"You talk to that kid and you feel like your brain is melting."

Emmett was telling Jasper.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Kyle Evans. He said to me the other day and I quote:

'"Don't you think my bike is beautiful? If my bike had a vagina I'd fuck it.'"

"Oh my God are you serious?" Alice asked laughing.

Emmett laughed too. "As a heart attack. And then I told him uh sure…"

And then he said:

"Man, don't you wish that _your_ bike had a vagina so _you_ could fuck it?"

"Not really…." I said.

Then he pointed towards a random place in the sky and said: "Monkey!"

And then he says: "I love the angles of my bike…."

We all started crying with laughter.

"I swear that kid is on something. Look at his eyes next time you see him."

And as if called there came walking down the hall-Kyle Evans.

"Hey Emmett." He called out.

"Fuck," Emmett whispered

"Let's walk away and act like we didn't hear him I don't want my brain to melt just before I get into first period." Jasper whispered.

We contained our laughs until we quickly rounded the corner where we all then burst out laughing. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all…

**Bella:**

The day was dull. And I couldn't wait till lunch.

But it was now only second period. Only one more to go.

When the bell finally rang I went to third period which was a class I shared with Rose.

When I came in I saw her staring a blank piece of paper a tear falling from her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I sat next to her. She quickly wiped away the tar and gave me a fake smile.

"Nothing," She lied.

"Will you tell me later?" He smiled turned sad. And she nodded.

"Ok." I said quietly.

Third period seemed to fly by after that. And it was finally time for lunch.

"I gotta go to my locker." I told her.

"Ok." And then we both departed our own ways.

**Edward: **

Finally lunch. I wanted nothing more than to listen to my Ipod and not have to deal with anyone.

I quickly walked into the lunch room and heard it was deadly silent besides the fact of my brothers and sisters screaming.

I quickly rushed over there and stood silent as I watched them yell back and forth.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING HYPOCRITE!" Rose yelled.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Emmett yelled back.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO! OH THAT'S RIGHT NO ONE CAN CAN THEY?!" Rose yelled.

Suddenly Bella came running in.

"What the hell?!" She asked me when she reached the table.

My heart raced. She said something to me…

"I don't know I just got here not too long ago."

"HOW CAN YOU TAKE HIS SIDE?!" Alice yelled.

"I'M NOT!" Jasper yelled back.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I'm leaving. You want to fuck up your life then go a head. I'm done trying to help." Rose said to Emmett and then stormed out.

"Fucking nice job to both of you." Alice said bitterly and then she too left soon followed by Bella.

"What the hell?!" I said to Emmett and Jasper when they all left.

The whole lunch room was looking at us with shacked and confused expressions it was deadly silent.

Jasper sighed. "It's a long story."

"I got time."

"CAN YOU ALL GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE FUCKING DOING?!" Emmett yelled.

Everyone immediately turned around and started talking and it was no long silent.

Then Emmett took a deep breath and began telling me what happened.

**Bella:**

Alice and I both ran into the girl's bathroom where we saw Rose run off to.

"Rose." We both called out when we got in.

We gasped as we saw her on the floor hysterically crying.

"Oh Rose." Alice whispered as she sat next to her on her left and I on her right.

The silence was maddening. Her eyes were filled with tears and the continued to stream down her face like waterfalls.

We both looked at her with worry in our eyes.

"What's wrong?" We finally asked.

And if possible-more tears streamed down her face.

"I...I think I'm pregnant."

**Edward:**

"So that's the whole story that we know of." Jasper said when they finally finished.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett?! More drugs? Have you completely fried your brain?!"

"I know, I know ok?!"

"No you don't! Can't you see how much this is hurting Rose? All of us?!"

"I know." He said quietly.

I sighed. "You need to stop this."

"I know. I will. I am. This is it. No more. If I do anything again then send me to rehab. I'm not kidding. I think I can stop this on my own but If I slip up then no matter what I say send me to rehab. Got it?"

We nodded. All of silent processing his words.

"But something else is wrong with Rose. But I don't know why. Do you guys?" He finally asked. We both shook our heads.

"I really fucked up again didn't I?"

"You sure did." I muttered.

**ZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHA**

After that fun time at lunch I went to my next class.

A class I had with Bella.

When I walked in I saw she was already seated in the back.

I sighed and sat down next to her.

She looked up at me and glared.

But all I could do was stare back at her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"What?" I couldn't even believe she was talking to me.

"I said why? Why did you use me?!"

That was unexpected. "I was stupid. I was hurt and mad that night and I _thought_ I wanted Lauren back. And when I saw you I thought I could use you to make her jealous. But I was being stupid and selfish and inconsiderate. I'm so sorry Bella. More than you know. And My feelings changed when we were 'dating' I developed real feelings for you. I broke of the kiss with Lauren that day cause that kiss wasn't yours. That wasn't you. And I don't want anyone else but you."

She looked at me for a long moment.

And I started to panic.

"Maybe what you're saying is true but that still doesn't mean I can trust you. You hurt me Edward. More than anyone ever has. I don't think I can just forgive you so soon like it was nothing."

"Do you think you can ever forgive me?" I asked quietly.

It was a question I had asked my self everyday. But was too afraid to ask her.

"I don't know." She said in a chocked whisper.

My eyes saddened and before I could say anything more the teacher came in and class began.

**Bella:**

School passed by extremely fast.

My mind wandered back to Edward.

His eyes held nothing but truth and love.

But I still wasn't sure if I could trust him.

After school was over Alice and Rose came to my house.

Rose took a pregnancy test and not long after she came out of the bathroom looking shaken.

"Rose?" Alice asked worried.

"Rose?! We both said.

"I'm…"I'm….Pregnant…."

"Oh my God." We said in union.

"And…"

"And?!" Alice questioned, "there's more?!"

Rose looked at us with sad eyes. Tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know who the father is."

* * *

**As you all saw on the bottom of the chapter title, Thursday someone I know died. I found out Friday afternoon. And that is the main reason why you have not gotten an update. But anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Lots of drama I know. The idea just came to me. And I can't promise when you'll get another update. Monday-Wednesday I will be in Washington D.C. on a school trip. And I won't be back till late Wednesday night. So you **_**might**_** get an update Thursday. No promises. But I want to say once again thank you so much for all the reviews. It means a lot to me. And I'm glad you all enjoy the story. Thanks for reading. Please review. And turn my depressing week slightly less depressing. **

**Random Fact: The song didn't have really anything to do with this chapter. It was more for him (the person who died) And it was one of the songs I listened to when I found out. Also the whole Bike vagina thing actually happened. Long story.**


	12. Why you have not gotten an update

PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ! IMPORANT!**

I'm so, so, so, sorry for not updating in forever! Finales are coming up & school is close to ending & I've just been busy with other shiz too. Again: sorry. But I just got back from my last school dance. It was crazy lol. It is now 11:04PM. So no you will not get a new chapter tonight but hopefully tomorrow. If you don't see an update by 8:PM then you can send angry reviews telling me to write :) I just want you all to know that I have not given up on this story. I plan on finishing it. But I just got very busy with school and other things & I writer's block. Thanks to those who read this. And look for a new update tomorrow :)


	13. Blood on the dance floor

**Slash gash terror whore  
I like you better on the floor  
Sock it to me ultra hot  
Danger! Danger! On the spot  
On the bed, give me head  
Make you scream, "Candy cream"  
Scene sluts like it super rough  
That's the way they like to fuck  
I like to twirk, I like to hurt  
Bitch don't make me fucking work  
I'll lick it up, I'll suck it up  
Now get on the floor, let's fuck it up  
Now make your move into my room  
And I'll whip out my Dr. Doom  
Oh, what the fuck?  
Bitch just shut up and suck  
**

**Let's rock our bodies in time into the beat  
And you can feel it as we turn up the heat  
I need to feel myself inside you so deep**

**Uh Uh I like it rough  
Uh Uh I'll give it tough  
Uh Uh I'll make you lust  
Uh Uh I'll make you bust  
**

**Chapter 11: Blood On The Dance Floor**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Wake up!" The feel of a hand hitting me on the side of my head snapped me from my dreamless sleep.

I rolled over and opened one eye to see Jasper.

"What the fuck?!"

"Time to wake up Eddie."

"First off don't ever call me that and second it's Saturday!"

"Whatever you say _Eddie. _And I'm well aware of that. But we need 'guys time' or whatever Alice called it. And if you're not ready in ten minutes _she_ will be up here."

"Guys time? What the hell?!"

"That's what I said. I don't know. Alice, Rose and Bella are going out all day. And Alice said that we should go out and spend the day together. I personally would have liked to sleep in but you know fighting with Alice never gets you anywhere."

"You and Rose are here too often." I mumbled.

Jasper laughed. "I know. We practically live here. But get up, get up. Or you're going to face Alice soon." And then we walked out my room.

I groaned and got up. No one liked to face an angry Alice.

**Bella:**

"Alice do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked after Rose's confession yesterday I doubted she wanted to go out.

"I honestly don't know. But we can't just do nothing. She said she would talk to Emmett later today. And I just want us to spend some time together before all the dram is spilled out."

I nodded. "Ok."

She smiled. "Good now let's go get Rose from the kitchen and wait for the stupid Edward."

I laughed. Yeah stupid Edward.

Stupid Edward that as much as I tried to deny it; I still had feelings for him….

**Edward:**

After my shower and getting dressed I headed downstairs to see everyone waiting for me.

"'Bout time! What the hell took you so long?!" Alice immediately said the second I appeared.

"I had to take a shower. Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look me Rose and Bella are going to go to the mall to shop and hang out. You guys go do whatever you do. And meet back here at 3 o'clock. Got it?"

"Got it." We all said.

"Good. Now let's go."

And before I could say another word she dragged Bella and Rose out of the house.

**Bella:**

"Shopping?! Damn it Alice!"

"It's what I do best." She smirked.

Me and Rose both rolled our eyes.

"Come on!" She dragged us to the car and then we all sped off.

**ZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHA**

We had been to several stores already and finally we stopped at the food court to eat.

After getting our food we got a table together.

"So how do you plan on telling Emmett?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. How do you tell the person you love you slept with someone else?"

We were all silent. No one had an answer to _that._

"Well technically you didn't cheat on him." Alice said slowly.

"Still!"

"Alice is right. You guys briefly broke up and you were mad and hooked up with someone else-" I stopped short. That _still_ sounded bad.

"Exactly! That still sounds terrible! I'm a terrible person!"

"No you're not Rose!"

"Yes I am!" Tears began to fall to the table.

"Rose what exactly happened that night?"

"I don't really know…I only remember some of it…"

"Well tell us what you _do_ remember."

She sniffed and looked at us with watery eyes. "ok." She mumbled.

"Well it started with Bella telling me about Emmett doing pot. At Tyler Crowley's party…"

**Flash Back RPOV:**

_I ran off after seeing Emmett with that skank and of course he came running after me._

"_Rose, please wait!"_

_I abruptly turned around to face him causing him to nearly fall on top of me._

"_Wait for WHAT?! What Emmett? What could you possibly say to make things better?!"_

"_I'm so sorry Rose! I know that doesn't make things better. But it's hard. So hard not to do it when it's right there in front of you. Practically begging you to."_

"_I know this is all hard for you but honestly Emmett how do expect to get better if you show no self control! I can't always be there to prevent you from doing drugs! You have to learn to not do it yourself. And you know what I told you the next time you slip up we are done. I can't be with you when you are like that. I can't be with someone who does drugs." Tears filled my eyes and I could see some filling his._

"_So that's it? It's over?"_

"_I guess so…" My voice was only a whisper._

"_Rose, please! Please don't do this!"_

"_I have to Emmett. Maybe you'll finally stop." And then I ran off again._

_But this time he didn't come after me._

**ZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHAZIGGYZIGGYHAHA**

_My eyes were all blurry from tears and I didn't even see the person that was standing right in my way and in result I bumped right into him._

"_What the-?!" His voice died down when he looked at my face._

"_Rose? Rosalie Hale?! Are you ok?"_

_How did this guy know my name?_

_I couldn't see his face because my eyes were still filled with tears that were now pouring down in buckets down my face._

"_I-I'm fine." I whispered shakily._

"_No you're not. Here let me help you."_

_His arm wrapped around my waist supporting me so He could sit me down somewhere._

_At least that's what I thought…_

"_Have a drink of this." He handed me a red cup._

_I looked in it and saw it was filled with punch. Thank God. _

_If I had any alcohol I wouldn't stop drinking it because of my current state._

_I drank it gratefully. "Thanks." I mumbled._

_I wiped my eyes and finally I could see. It was Tyler Crowley._

"_No problem." He smiled at me and led me upstairs._

"_Where are we going?" I asked. But I was beginning to feel very sleepy. _

_I couldn't pull my hand from his…_

"_Just somewhere quite, you look like you need some peace and quite."_

"_Thanks." I mumbled._

_He led me to a blue door. With white letters labeled: 'Tyler's Room'_

"_What are we doing here?" I asked. I wanted so baldy to lie down and go to sleep…_

"_Shhhh," He placed a finger over my mouth and opened to door taking me in too._

_He closed the door once we were both in and locked it._

_What the hell?_

_And then he started to take off his shirt._

_Oh shit._

"_W-what are you doing?!"_

"_Something I've wanted to do since I first saw you. You are so beautiful Rose…" he leaned in and tried to kiss me but I backed away only having my legs hit the bed and me fall on it._

_Shit._

_He smiled and got on top of me._

_I tried to push him off but I felt so weak._

_He began kissing my neck slowly down to the top of my shirt and then he gently lifted me up so he could pull it over my head._

_SHIT!_

"_Stop!" I tried to scream but I felt so tired. _

_And the music from outside was so loud. I knew no one would hear me anyway._

_He got the shirt over my head and threw it to the ground._

"_Shhh it's ok, baby." _

_He went back to kissing my neck and then down to the top of my breasts._

_No, no, no! But things were getting fuzzier._

_I couldn't focus. I couldn't push him off. I couldn't scream. _

_All I could do was close my eyes and dream. _

_And wish more than anything that Emmett would come and save me…_

**End Of Flash back**

**Bella:**

"OH MY GOD! I can remember most of it now! He…raped me…" She whispered.

She began to cry hysterically and me and Alice both looked at each other with our mouths hung open wide after she had told us her story.

Holy fuck!

We both rushed over to her and hugged her. Everyone around us was staring.

All they had heard was Rose saying 'oh my god' and then her crying hysterically.

Thank God they hadn't heard the raped part.

"We need to go to the ppolice." I told Rose.

She nodded. "But first I have to tell Emmett…" She whispered.

I nodded and she began to cry again.

**Edward:**

Emmett, Jasper and I were currently in F.Y.E in the mall.

There wasn't anything else to really do.

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

Alice. Of course. I sighed and answered the phone.

"What?"

"Get Emmett to come to the food court now. Just Emmett. Not you or Jasper. Or both. You and Jasper go to F.Y.E and wait for me and Bella. Do you understand?"

"We are already _in_ F.Y.E."

"Good. Send Emmett now. Tell him Rose needs to talk to him and it's important. No questions asked. Just tell him to go there. Rose will explain it all when he gets there. Got it?"

"Yeah…is everything ok?"

"Just send him, Edward." And then all I heard was the dial tone.

Oh shit. This was bad.

"Emmett." I called out.

"Yeah?" he walked over to me with a look of concern on his face.

He knew something was up.

"Go to the food court. Rose needs to talk to you. Alone."

"Wait what? What's going on?"

"I honestly don't know. Alice just called me and told me to only send you and that Rose needed to talk to you and she'll explain everything when you get there. She sounded weird."

"Fuck. This is bad isn't it?"

"Yeah it is…"

* * *

**BAM! That's the end, kiddies. **

**Kidding! That's the end of this **_**chapter**_**. I want to apologize for the long update. I had huge writer's block and I've been very busy with school and other shiz. Also sorry for not updating earlier. I went to go see Sex and the city with la madre. Lmfao! SEXUAL CONTENT! She almost blew a casket. It was funny :) But it was a good movie. So if you haven't seen it. Then go see it. But be prepared for some sex scenes lol. Anyways I hope this clears things up. Wasn't expecting that huh? I know neither was I. I just thought of this while I was writing the chapter. I didn't plan for this to happen. But I hope it was a good enough chapter. I know a lot of you were like WTF?! Rose cheated on Emmett! So technically she didn't. I would show you a preview of the next chapter but honestly I don't know what I'm even going to write. But hopefully you'll see an update tomorrow. No promises. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned :)**

**BUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUM XD**

**& we're off!**

**Hahaha I'm a crack head. Kidding of course :)**

**Random fact: The song had nothing to do with this chapter as you can tell. But I LOVE the song. I wrote most of lyrics up top from memory cause I know the whole song & I constantly sing it in school and get these weird looks from people. But no matter, me and my friends sing it in the hallways together :) But this wasn't actually the song I was listening to while writing the chapter. I wrote the lyrics at the beginning & Edward's POV a long time ago and at that time I was listening to that song. So I kept it there. Cause the lyrics are fun to read and like I said I love the song. It's Blood on the dance floor by Blood on the dance floor. Listen to it. You'll love it :)**


	14. HOLEESHIT

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry for this unbelievably long wait. Please don't give up on this story. I promise it will be done. I've been busy & lazy & those are the two main reasons why you have not gotten an update. I want to thank all the people who do take they're time to read and review this story. And I'm so sorry I've had a huge delay on it. But like I said this story will get finished. So please check back for updates and please review. I'm going to try my best to get up the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. So please look for it & once again please review. And if you have any questions and want me to reply back then just say so at the end of your review or send me a message.


	15. Come right out and say it

**I'd better rest my eyes  
'Cause I'm growing weary of  
This point you've been trying to make  
So rather than imply  
Why don't you just verbalize  
All the things that you're trying to say**

**Thought this would turn out so well  
But I'm beginning to see  
That instead it's trouble  
Into a pattern we fell  
Of prolonging the inevitable**

**Chorus:****  
Why don't you  
Come right out and say it?  
Even if the words are probably gonna hurt  
I'd rather have the truth  
Than something insincere  
Why don't you  
Come right out and say it (come right out and say it)?  
What it is you're thinking  
Though I'm thinking it's not what I wanna hear**

**Chapter 12: Come right out and say it**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Let's go." Alice said dragging me of to FYE

"Good luck Rose." Alice called out.

"Jesus Alice plan on ripping my arm off?"

She instantly let go. "Sorry." She mumbled and quickened her pace.

"Why the rush?" I asked slightly jogging to keep up.

"Because those idiots are probably going to follow Emmett and _not_ do what I asked them to."

"Oh." Was all I said. She was probably right.

We arrived in FYE in record time.

We saw Edward and Jasper but no Emmett.

"Thank God!" Alice mumbled.

When Edward and Jasper saw us they immediately rushed over.

"What the hell is happening?!" Jasper asked angrily.

"Calm down, Jasper. I'm sure you'll both find out soon enough."

"What the _hell_ is that suppose to mean?!" Edward asked, fury burning in his eyes.

Alice sighed but leaned in closer to whisper to them. "It _means_ your not going to like what you hear. And it also means karma is a bitch." She smirked then and so did I.

We had one thing on our mind at that time when she said that last sentence and that was: Tyler.

**Edward:**

Jasper told the girls we were going to the bathroom.

And we had to actually walk inside sense the girls weren't leaving our side for a second because they thought we were going to run off to listen to Emmett and Rose's conversation which of course we were.

"Come on Edddie!" Jasper whispered/shouted.

I sharply turned around and glared at him.

"Call me that one more fucking time, Jasper and see what the FUCK happens!"

"Ok, ok. Jesus, man. Sorry ok? Little Edwardo happy now?" He smirked.

And my eyes blazed.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm SO sorry. Your name is Edward and I won't call you anything _but_ Edward ever again. Happy now?"

I smiled. "Very."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Ok, great. Can we get going now?"

"Why certainly, Jaz."

"If I was you I'd shut the hell up, _Edward._"

I merely laughed and followed him out the back door of the bathroom.

**Bella:**

"Ok they have been in there for a _very_ long time. Something's up." Alice mumbled.

"I agree. Why don't you go in?" I suggested.

"_Me?!_ Why?"

"Cause you're a risk taker….?" I offered half heartily.

Alice laughed. "How about _both_ of us go in?"

"Fine." I grumbled, knowing I wasn't going to get a better offer.

Alice pushed through the door and checked under all the stalls.

"They aren't here!" She screeched.

"_What?!_" I gasped.

"THEY AREN'T HERE!" She screamed.

"Jesus, Alice. I _heard_ you. It's called disbelief, my friend." I said calmly.

"Yeah! Disbelief all right! I'm going to _kill_ them!"

And it was at that moment that a guy decided to walk in.

He looked at us wide eyed for a moment and then checked the sign on the bathroom door.

"I think you girl's are-" He started.

"In the _wrong_ bathroom?! No we're in the right one! It's just another two people who _aren't_ in here! Who should be!" Alice ranted.

The guy took his wide eyes from her to me.

And the question in them was: What the fuck?

I decided to have some fun. I smiled at him and whispered, "Orgy."

His eyes-if possible-went even bigger. But then a smile broke out on his face.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Well if the other two guys aren't here how about you me and your friend have a little fun by our selves then?"

I did my best not to laugh. But instead I smiled at him and moved next to Alice who looked utterly confused.

"I don't think so. You just don't seem I don't know… how do I say this? Um well…_big_ enough."

His eyes went big again. "But I am! Want to see?!" he asked eagerly.

I couldn't help it. I let out a small laugh. "No thanks, Hun. Me and my friend can have fun by our selves if you know what I mean."

I winked at him and linked arms with a shocked Alice and we both slipped out the back door leaving a very aroused man in our wake.

**Edward:**

"Oh shit." Jasper whispered.

"Oh shit is right." I mumbled.

Me and Jasper had gotten to Rose and Emmett just in time.

And we heard the whole thing.

Emmett looked furious and Rose had tears streaming down her face.

She took hold of Emmett's tightly clenched fist and tried to pry his fingers open.

He sighed and took her hand in his and then pulled her to him in one swift movement.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt and he buried his head in her neck, shaking.

He was crying too.

"I'm going to kill Tyler." Jasper grumbled.

"Me too." I said angrily.

"Not if we kill you first." A voice whispered harshly in my ear.

And I nearly had a heart attack.

Me and Jasper both spun around to see Alice and Bella glaring at us.

Shit.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WIH YOU TWO?!" Alice screamed.

"Look, Alice I can explain you see Edward and I were just-" Jasper rambled but Alice cut him off with a death stare and he quickly closed his mouth.

"Don't Jasper. Didn't we ask for you two to stay in FYE? That you would find out soon enough? Just to send Emmett? Not to come and eavesdrop?!"

"Yes… but… I… um… we… um." Jasper rambled again and was once again cut off by Alice.

"Fucking save it Jasper. I can't believe you!" And with that she spun on her heel and walked away.

"Damn it! Alice wait!" Jasper called after her, running.

And here I was left alone with Bella glaring daggers at me.

Like I wasn't already hated enough.

"I can't believe you Edward." She whispered harshly.

And I flinched. "Bella we didn't know that this was why-"

"EXACTLY! Which is why you shouldn't have came in the first place! You didn't know so you should have both minded your own business."

"But you _two_ knew!"

"That's because Rose told us! It's not like we spied like you two did! If you had both waited you would have both found out anyways!"

Fuck. She was right.

"Your right. I'm sorry Bella."

I looked at my sneakers, unable to meet her eyes.

I felt like I was constantly apologizing to her.

"Edward-" Bella started in a more gentle tone and I looked up at her in surprise.

But she was soon cut off by Emmett.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked, his loud voice made me jump and I quickly spun around to see him looking at us in confusion and Rose pressed tightly against his side.

"You just missed Jasper and Alice too." Bella mumbled.

Emmett gave her another confused look and she sighed.

"It's a long story. And I think you've had enough of those for today."

His eyes went wide. "You know…?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Emmett looked at me and I nodded.

"Well this makes thing easier. And I'm assuming Jasper and Alice do too?"

"You would be correct." Bella answered.

"Well, then you can all help me kick Tyler's ass then."

Bella brightened at that. "Hell yeah!"

I laughed too. But my mind kept going back to the sound of Bella's gentle voice, something I hadn't heard directed at me in a long time.

What was she going to say? My mind kept asking.

I looked at her smiling face that was looking at Emmett's and when it glanced at me her eyes turned a bit colder and I knew then that I would never find out.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been busy/lazy. But please don't give up on this story. And see I told you guys you'd get it yesterday or today ; Also make sure check back for updates because even though they may be getting real slow. They will happen. And I'm going to make sure they are never this slow again. I plan on finishing this story I promise. So thanks to those who have hanged in there with me and still check out and review it. You guys are awesome! Also at the very end of this story I have a new announcement to tell you all so look out for it and stay tuned for new chapters of Drum roll: A Twist Of Fate. **

**BUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUM XD**

**& we're off!**

**I know I have issues. But in a good way right? :)**

**Random Fact: The song I was listening to while writing this chapter was Come right out and say it by Relient K**

**Fun Idea: Go to Wal-Mart & inside the slot where they put the shopping carts go in there and start pushing shopping carts really hard when people walk by and freak them out. And if you hit someone then 10 points to you :) **

**And yes someone I knew did that :)**

**-Miles aka VampiresAreSexy**


	16. Alcohol

**(A)Yeah  
(D)MILLIONAIRES.  
(D)That's right.**

**(M)Friday night it's time to party  
(D)drop it down and get real naughty  
(A)girls talk shit, we don't care  
(A)we'll take off our underwear!**

**(D)Drinking cocktails,  
(M)beers with lime  
(D)all these guys yell "she's a dime!"  
(M)I just wink and blow a kiss  
(A)While all these girls just bitch and diss**

**(chorus) 2x  
(M)Come get fucked up!  
(D)Give me my alcohol  
(A)Let's get fucked up!  
(A)A-L-C-O-H-O-L**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Alcohol**

**Bella:**

"What the _hell_ Alice?!" I hissed at her.

She merely smiled. "Aw come on Bella!"

"Slashing his tires Really Alice come on!"

"What?" she asked innocently, "you know it's brilliant." She flashed me a brilliant smile.

I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh.

"They're going to press chargers on him, Alice. He's hopefully going to go to jail do you really think slashing his tires are necessary?"

"Hells yeah! What are _you_ thinking? He _raped_ her Bella, the guy deserves more than slashed tires." She said through gritted teeth.

"Your right, sorry. I just don't wan to get caught so that _he_ ends up pressing charges on us."

Alice smiled again. "Silly, Bella trust me we won't get caught." She winked and with one more evil smile slashed all four tires and even keyed his car. Alice was truly amazing.

**Edward:**

"That's a lottttttttttt of alcohol." I said to Emmett eyeing the several six packs he had stacked in the kitchen.

"I know!" I asked for _one_ and she gave me all of these!"

"How can someone who asks for one get so many?" Asked Jasper suspiciously.

Emmett shrugged. "She didn't speak English."

"Wow Emmett, smart." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Shut up, Eddie."

I merely glared. And his smile widened.

"Ok man whore's let's get this show on the road." Jasper said walking out of the kitchen.

Did he just call me a man whore? I wondered.

"What the _hell, _Jasper! Man whore? _YOU'RE_ the man whore!" Emmett shouted.

And the only response we heard was Jasper's quite laughter.

**Bella:**

"Whoa! What's with all the beer?!" Alice screeched as me Alice and Rose made our way downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't ask. Just enjoy." Emmett said giving a wink at Rose.

"If Carlisle and Esme find out about this they're going to have your head!" Alice nearly screamed.

"And where are Madre and Padre? Oh yeah…NOT HERE! They're in Paris for they're anniversary and what date is it sister dear? Um they won't be back for eight more days. So chill out, Al."

He gave her a wink and Alice's eyes blazed with anger.

"Call me 'Al' one more time and see what the FUCK happens, Em!"

Emmett merely shrugged and laughed. "Nickname doesn't bother me, Al……y"

"That's it!" She screeched and lunged herself at Emmett he laughed and swiftly moved out the way just at the same moment that Jasper's long arms wrapped around her waist, restraining her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice screamed, struggling in Jasper's tight grip.

"Stop it, Alice." Jasper hissed.

"Ah, put the midget down. We all know she wouldn't be able to take me." Emmett said smugly eyeing 'Angry Alice'

Jasper raised one eye brown and Alice grew more with rage.

"_Midget?!_ You heard the dumb ass put me down, Jasper!"

Jasper hesitated for about half a second but with a tiny shrug gently let her down and unwrapped his arms around her.

The room was deadly silent and still as Emmett and Alice stared each other down.

Emmett smiling smugly and Alice glaring with anger.

Then Alice took a deep breath and her gaze turned toward Jasper.

"I'm better now so you don't have to worry about me 'attacking'." She whispered.

Emmett's smile widned and everone vibley relaxed and then fatser than I would have thought humanly possible Alice lunged her self at Emmett, clearly catching him off guard, And smacked him hard right on the face and her tiny pale hands wen for his neck.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKK GET OFF ME! GET HER OFF ME!" Emmett yelled.

I couldn't contain it, I burst out laughing and so did everyone else but Jasper slightly composed him self enough to take Alice off him.

We all looked at Alice who was breathing heavy and her cheeks flushed with anger, eyes blazing and then to Emmett who had the most horrified surprised look on his face he had a red mark on his cheek in the shape of Alice's tiny hand and his hair was a mess and his shirt was wrinkled where she clutched it.

"What the _fuck_ was _that_?!" He screeched, the surprise was quickly beginning to fade and replaced by anger.

"I told you not to call me that!" Alice said through gritted teeth.

"You're freaking crazy!" Emmett exclaimed his arms through up in the air in exasperation.

"Maybe. Next time you'll learn not to mess with a 'midget'." Her eyes continued to blaze.

"Ok, ok,ok let's take deep breaths and calm down." Jasper said soothing.

"SHUT UP JASPER!" Alice and Emmett yelled at the same time.

Jasper looked shocked and said nothing.

Alice and Emmett continued to stare each other down.

Rose sighed. "I don't know about the rest of you but I was under the impression we were gonna get drunk _not_ kill each other." She hissed the last part and her eyes moved to Emmett.

He sighed and shifted his gave from Alice to Rose.

"Ok is Alice better now that she got to beat the shit out of Emmett?" Edward asked, his smile never fading.

Alice looked at him and her anger faded to amusement and smugness.

"Hell yeah! How dos it feel, Em?" Alice asked finally looking at him without anger.

"It feels like I'm going to-" Emmett started but was instantly cut off by Rose.

"Let's get wasted already." Jasper suggested.

"I agree. I think we've had enough fighting today." Edward said, still smiling.

Emmett took a deep breath and nodded his head reluctantly.

Jasper smiled. "Bloody wicked!" he exclaimed before darting in the kitchen to get the beers.

"_Bloody wicked?!_ What the FUCK? Did he seriously just say that?" I asked.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Yeah he lived in Boston for ten years and apparently they use 'wicked' a lot and he's seen too many Harry Potter movies." Edward explained between laughs.

"I think it's kinda cool." Alice said defensively.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Says the girl who's getting laid by him."

Instead of going to crazy Alice mode Alice merely took a deep breath and glared at him.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you, magic stick boy." Emmett glared but said nothing.

Jasper came in the living room with one of the six packs and sat it on the coffee table.

"Bloody wicked!" I said in a fake British accent.

Everyone gave me this what the hell look.

"What?" I asked innocently, "it's growing on me."

"Ha! Told you all it was fun to say!" Jasper exclaimed giving me a high five.

"You're such a girl." Emmett muttered.

"Nope. I'm just cool like that." He winked at me and everyone rolled their eyes.

And I winked back.

**Edward:**

"So Edwarddddddddd tell us an I Never." Alice slurred for the hundredth time that night.

I was beyond drunk.

And the funny thing was that I and Bella both had said we would only have one beer and I was on my Fifth? Fiftieth?

I honestly didn't remember.

And what was the difference anyway?

"Well, I nevaaaaaa had a threesome." I was surprised I could put a sentence together.

Everyone took a gulp of beer.

"Woahhhhhhhh you all have had threesomezzz?" I asked my head moving to the side.

Jasper gave me a confused look. "Is that what you just said? Um no I have not bloody wickedly had a threesome I just wanted more to drink."

I rolled my eyes. Every fucking sentence he said had the words 'bloody wicked' in them. I wanted to kill him.

"Yeah same hurrrrrr." Emmett slurred.

Rose, Alice and Bella just nodded.

"Doesn't that take the fun outta the game though?" I asked.

They all shrugged.

Out of no where Alice scrunched up her face. "EWIEEEEE! I don't want to even think of you with loss of your virginitaaaaaaaaaay."

"With loss of my virgintaaaaaaay?" I asked drunkly.

"Yeah!"

I didn't get it.

"Okaayyyyyy." I said unsure of what to even say.

"So Bellllaaaaaaaaaa. How bout you? Go an I never?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I never had sex before."

Everyone stared at her in shock but me.

"Woah! YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" Emmett practically shouted.

No one took a drink.

Bella blushed. "Yes." She whispered looking down at the floor.

"That's just plain insanity." Emmett mumbled. Rose punched him in the arm.

"I don't think it is." I spook up and everyone looked at me.

"Yeah just cause Bella is a bloody wicked virgin doesn't mean she's weird."

Bella smiled gratefully at him.

But I wanted her to smile that way at _me._

"Virgin's are weird. I mean really who can go that long _without_ sex?!" Emmett said loudly, still surprised.

"Lot's of people." Bella mumbled.

"Sureeeeeeeeeeeee." Emmett slurred.

"Oh, shut up!" Rose punched him in the arm again.

"OW!"

"Keep it up and _you_ will experience a life without sex for a longgggggggg time." Rose hissed. Even though she was drunk she still managed to sound menacing.

Emmett looked horrified and quickly shut up.

"Well, I'm tired." Bella mumbled She stood up slowly and wobbled a bit.

"Me too." I agreed also standing and wobbling.

"What the bloody wicked is wrong with you people?! It's only 4AM!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Dats the point." Bella slurred and made her way upstairs.

I followed closely behind.

When she reached her door I quickly jumped in front of her and blocked he path.

She looked up at me with wide, confused, startled dark brown eyes.

"What are you doingggggg?" She asked.

I slowly bent my head towards hers and placed my hand against the side of her face.

"What does it look like?" I whispered just before my lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

**Yeah I'm evil to leave it off that way. But you're all just gonna have to deal x**

**Ok be proud that I finally got this up, it's hard to break out of old habits D: **

**But anyways what did you think of this chapter? Any predictions? Then leave a review :D **

**IMPORTANT: Want a quote from one of the future chapters? Then help me reach 180 reviews. First person to leave the 180****th**** review will get a quote from either chapter 14 or if that's already posted then the following etc. If my story reaches 200 reviews that person will receive the next newest chapter once it's done one day before it is posted here. There's only going to be 19 chapters, so hurry if you want to be that 180****th**** or 200****th**** reviewer. Also only one review per person, no cheating! x)**

**Also Breaking Dawn was fucking amazing! I dragged it out as much as I could and finished it at 5:30AM Tuesday morning. Want to discuss anything about it? The talk to be about it but not in a review because I doubt anyone who still might not have finished it would want to see spoilers. So leave a message! I'd be happy to start a convo about it! :)**

**Random fact: the song that I was listening to while writing this chapters was Alcohol by Millionaires. Bloody wicked song! :D**

**P.S. The bloody wicked thing was a phone convo between me and my friend Tiff. Lmfao! She has friends in Boston and they constantly say wicked and it annoys the hell out of her. (She prefers saying rad) So she thinks it's weird how they always use it so I'm like the way you said that reminds me of Harry Potter with the bloody hell thing Ron always uses (cuz the accent she used was more England than Boston) And she's like we should say Bloody wicked form now on! There's more to the convo but I won't bore you with it x oh & she thinks that Kristen's voice is too 'deep and manly' :D I love that stupid hoe!**

**-L33NZZZ (Aka VampiresAreSexy)**


	17. Fatal Flaw

**They told me be careful  
They said be weary of you  
They warn persistence is the fatal flaw**

**I find myself waiting**

**I find myself hoping that you  
One day fall into my open arms**

**But it's ok, you can just call me friend  
Even though I mind I'll just take the backseat again  
Cause in the end I'm here  
In the end just sit and stare  
The seasons change not making way  
As I'm just waiting, waiting, waiting for you**

**I've been here a time or two  
Trying to fight the dying breath  
Why is every step I take so damn hard?**

**I've got some battle wounds from this  
I've got the sinking feeling in my skin  
I'm getting tired of the night  
I've waiting for the light**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fatal Flaw**

**Bella:**

My eyes slowly opened and I blinked a couple times rapidly, trying to clear my vision.

Everything seemed titled and blurry.

I turned my head a little more to the side and found my face pressed into a pillow.

What the hell?

I lifted my head-too fast-and the whole room erupted in a bounding wave through my head.

"Fuck," I muttered quietly to myself.

My eyes finally adjusted and I nearly had a heart attack.

This was Edward's room.

This was Edward's bed.

And I was in it!

Once again I sharply turned my head to the right causing another throb of pain but I ignored it and my eyes zoomed in on Edward's face.

He was asleep.

One arm under the pillow his head was under, clutching it tightly and the other I found was wrapped around my waist.

What. The. Fuck.

And his arm was completely bare.

I could even see his shoulders from underneath the comforter…

FUCK!

Not caring if I woke him up or not I quickly through the comforter off and to my relief and surprise found I was in my jeans but my sweat shirt was off which left me in my tank top.

Edward was shirtless but wearing his jeans as well.

Thank God.

That meant we hadn't done anything too serious.

We couldn't have…

"Ugh!" The sound of his deep voice took me from my thoughts with a shock.

I turned to look at him and saw his eyes were half open, staring at me and when he caught my gaze he smiled the happiest, perfect smile I had ever seen on him.

"Good morning." He said, still smiling.

What the hell?!

"_Good_ morning?! No this is a bad morning! What the hell happened last night?"

His smiled wavered.

"You don't remember?" He whispered.

"Of course not! Otherwise I wouldn't be asking you!"

He flinched at my tone but I didn't care. I needed answers and I needed them _now._

"Just um, a lot of uh kissing." He mumbled.

"That's it?!"

"Yes."

"Then why am I just wearing my tank top and you have no shirt on?!"

He looked down at his chest as if he just realized that.

"Oh, well uh we were going to go farther but we um kinda passed out I guess."

I rolled my eyes. "Were you even drunk?! I don't remember anything! And you remember it all it seems." My anger was rising.

"NO! We were both drunk. Maybe you were more than me I don't know. But I was drunk too, Bella. But I thought. Last night…was amazing…and I just thought that we…were uh you know...together…..?"

"Well, you thought wrong. Whatever happened last night…it was a mistake."

His face was crest fallen.

And his eyes held a look as if I Just crushed his whole world.

My heart tugged at the sight of this but I couldn't let him know that…

His green eyes looked down at his hands.

"Oh, I…I…Understand." He whispered after a long moment.

I took a deep breath and got out of the bed.

"Alright. Look, I'm sorry about whatever happened. But it can't happen again. Ok?"

"Ok." He whispered brokenly, still not meeting my gaze.

I grabbed my shoes and sweatshirt and headed towards the door, I opened it and stepped halfway out and turned back to him.

He was still staring at his hands on the bed but now he was sitting up.

I took another deep breath.

"Ok. Um I'll be downstairs." I mumbled and just before I shut the door I could have sworn I heard him mumble: "I Love you."

But I didn't pause or turn back around to see if he did I just continued making my way down stairs while my heart drifted further and further away from _me._

**Edward:**

"I love you." I whispered as she shut the door.

On me, on everything we had last night.

I knew it was all too good to be true.

But they say when you're drunk it brings out the truth.

After all we shared last night she had to love me too.

She _had_ to…….

**FLASHBACK:**

_She looked up at me with wide, confused, startled dark brown eyes._

"_What are you doingggggg?" She asked._

_I slowly bent my head towards hers and placed my hand against the side of her face._

"_What does it look like?" I whispered just before my lips came crashing down on hers._

_She gasped into my mouth and I took that opportunity to push my tongue into hers._

_She moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck._

_YES, my mind screamed. She was responding! She was kissing _**me**_ back!_

_I broke away from her for only a second to open the door to my bedroom and then tugged her in, shutting the door behind her._

_Her lips immediately went back to mine and I took no time in responding to her kiss._

_Her lips were urgent and fierce against mine as mine were on hers._

_After all this was only what I had been waiting for, for such a long time._

_I missed the feel of her lips on mine._

_I missed _**her **_so much…_

"_Edward" She mumbled against my lips._

"_Bella" I whispered back, still kissing her._

_She stepped back and stared up at me._

"_I love you." She whispered and my whole world was on fire._

"_I love you too. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." And my lips were once again back on hers. _

_She backed me up till my legs hit the bed and pushed me down, falling on top of me._

_She giggled and started unbuttoning my shirt._

"_Bella-" I warned in a chocked whisper._

_Her head snapped up and her dark eyes looked deep into mine._

_I couldn't breathe._

"_Yes? She purred seductively._

"_We...I…you… Shouldn't…." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence._

"_Shhhhh." She shushed me and went back to unbuttoning my shirt._

_When she had all the buttons undone she slowly pushed it from my arms, I sat up and took it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor._

_Her warm soft lips then went to my chest and that was nearly my undoing._

"_Bella." I moaned._

_Her lips made it all the way to my ear where she bit down and gently took my earlobe in between her teeth, I gasped in surprise._

"_Yes?" She whispered._

_I moaned again and flipped us over and unzipped her sweatshirt, throwing it some where on the floor as well._

_I pushed her tank top up and started kissing her smooth flat stomach._

"_Edward" She breathed._

_I smiled and looked into her eyes._

"_Yes?" I whispered tauntingly like she had done to me._

_She smiled and whispered, "I love you."_

_And all I could think was how unbelievably lucky I was to finally have her._

_To finally have found someone I truly loved…_

**END OF FLASHBAK:**

And now all that was gone.

I wouldn't be able to hold her, kiss her or touch her again.

I wouldn't be able to tell her how much I loved her and watch her smile light my world as she told me she loved me too.

It was all gone.

I sighed and got out of bed trying my best not to look at it.

I already was thinking too much about last night.

And as much as it pained me to have to pretend it didn't happen I had to.

That Bella from last night was gone.

And this Bella-the one that haunted my dreams and thoughts reminding me of how much I hurt her-_that _Bella was all I would ever get.

After all I didn't deserve her love anyway.

**Bella:**

"ROSE!" The loud yell from Alice snapped me from my thoughts.

And I quickly rushed in Alice's room to see what was going on.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Alice hissed and Rose flinched.

"I don't know. The pregnancy test was wrong. And I'm not pregnant! And it's a good thing. But Emmett was sort of excited about the fact that I possibly might be having a baby."

What the fuck? "Woah what's going on?" I asked confused.

Alice and Rose looked at me like they just realized I was in the room.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Little miss fake baby over here was drinking last night which is fine sense she's _not_ pregnant. But Emmett doesn't know that and when she found out she had a couple drinks flipped out and now she tells him guess what I'm not pregnant! And he's a bit upset." Alice said in a rush.

There was just waaaaaaaaay too much going on this early in the morning.

"Um ok. There's just too much going on right now. I don't know what tell you." I mumbled and left the room.

I had enough of my own shit to deal with I didn't need this too.

I felt the pressure of a body hitting mine and I looked up quick to see it was of course; Edward.

"I-I'm sorry…" He babbled on and on and all I could think about was how different he was from the person I had _thought _wanted to be with me. Now he did.

Or maybe this was all a joke too? I honestly didn't know anymore.

"It's fine." I snapped.

And I saw something in his eyes that made the coldness in my heart and voice stop short; the misery that ran across his eyes and face. That couldn't be fake. Could it?

And then tears started uncontrollably falling from my eyes.

"What?! What's wrong, Bella? Bella talk to me, please!"

Edward's worried voice only brought on more and more tears.

And then his strong warm arms wrapped around me and I felt like I was home.

A feeling I never felt with _anyone_.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you, I love you." He said over and over again. And the tears didn't stop for a long while but neither did his hold on me. He left me cry it out evening shedding tears of his own.

Not for a second did he leave me or let me go.

And I found thinking against my will that this, this beautiful person is someone I could see myself with.

Someone I could give my heart to for I finally realized I never truly had in the beginning anyway.

And the tears fell down harder and his grip held on tighter.

And I found that I was finally home; where I belonged.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I'm a fucking lazy ass & I have these fucking long ass apologizes over and over and over again. My best fraaaaaaynd Tiff is with me now she says: HAAAAAAAAAAAY! But getting back to the point: I've been lazy (as always) & busy with other shiz. G-pa died the 14****th**** plus high school is coming up AHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's kinda boring and I don't wanna go! D: God, this is depressing. Okay so yeah that was a bit of my rant. Now back to about the story: There's about five more chapters to go & yes it will be done. I promise. And I will do my best to not have long waits like this again. I so sorry D: Please, please continue to read and check back for updates. You guys are awesome! I love you all :D**

**OH! And our 180****th**** reviewer was: twlightfanatic68****So yes she got a quote from this chapter a longggggggggggg time ago. ****Still want to be the 200****th**** reviewer before the last chapter is posted?****Then hurry up! There's only 4 more chapters till the final chapter! ****And remember you can only review ONCE. No cheating ;**

**Thanks again for sticking with me through this story & make sure you check for new chapters & review, review, review! :D**


	18. Too much to lose

(These last two paragraphs were inspired by Open your eyes by Snow Patrol please, please, please listen to it while reading.)

**Edward:**

These days that flew by have left a mark on all of us especially the trial against Tyler.

I honestly don't even like to think about it.

No one does considering the odds at some points didn't exactly favor for us. But in the end we won.

Rose and all of us got to see that bastard taken away and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Time seems fast as it speeds away from us and looking back on all those weeks from the beginning, before Bella got here, before I used her, before _everything _it all seemed more simple then.

The days before drugs, alcohol, sex, and lies got in the mix seem like light years ago.

The days where I guess we were more innocent even though we still cursed.

Problems seemed not to be as big as they are now.

Looking back on those days makes me see us as totally different people.

And will we be next year and the year after that? Yeah we will.

The main question is: Will we still be friends? Will we be strangers? Faceless, nameless people with hearts of stone?

Will we be together in the end of each year? Will we change completely for better or worse?

Things change, people change, and people leave.

They lie, and stab you in the back & disappoint you.

They drop you like you weren't ever really important in the first place and hate you with as much love as you thought they used to have. They leave you and never look back.

But that's not everyone. And maybe that won't happen to us.

Maybe it will.

We will change and life will move on. It doesn't stop for anyone.

We might loose each other along the way of growing up.

We've had a lot of fun memories. Good and bad.

And so did this year and hopefully the next. Every second and every moment is supposed to count.

Because you never truly know when the world will stop.

When your heart will, when you leave everyone and everything behind.

Everyone wants to be remembered for who they were.

But what about for what they've done?

I'll remember Emmett for all those crazy parties and fun conversations, the person who made me feel like I wasn't alone in everything.

I'll remember Jasper for the person who always could give me the best advice, for the person I knew I could always count on.

I'll remember Alice for all those memories growing up together, and the happiness she so generously shared when I needed it the most.

I'll remember Rosalie for her dark sense of humor, and for her making me laugh when I felt like I might never laugh again.

And I'll remember Bella for making me realize just how special she truly was, for the person who gave me light when everything seemed so dark, for the girl I fell in love with and plan on being with till my time is up.

I'll remember it all.

Those were the moments that counted.

They are the people that will always leave a memory. No matter how much I change.

They will be remembered for all they were and more.

Because they were the people who didn't make me feel alone no matter how much I screwed things up.

They were the people who I know without a doubt will always be here for me.

There's a lot we still need to learn.

A lot we still need to go through, a lot to suffer for to truly understand it all.

But I hope we won't forget each other along the way.

Because honestly we have too much to lose if we do.

* * *

**WOW. No one saw me actually ever putting the last chapter up huh?**

**Yeah, I am so sorry. No lie.**

**And I deserve a slap in the face for the huge wait I put on you guys.**

**This wasn't orginally how I planned this story to end which is part of the reason why it took so long to get up.**

**I re did this chapter about five times D:**

**So I took a break hoping that whatever way to end it would come to me.**

**And this did.**

**If you hate it then i'm sorry but this is the end.**

**Want a sequel? Tell me if you do in a review. But no promises on that happening.**

**And of course I want to thank all the people who read this story and reviewed it and stuck with me this whole time and checked back for updates you honestly have no idea how much that means to me. Every single person who reviewed were the people who inspired me to finish this story, so thanks again(: I hope you enjoyed the ending. And for the whole sqeule thing there most likely wont be one. I think this is the end road for them ;[ but I do have a sneak peek at my new story for you guys so check it out and also tell me what you think of it in your reviews ;]**

**AND PLEASE READ CHPATER ONE AND REVIEW IT!**

**P.S. don't forget to give some love to one of my best friends, Tiff, who helped with the idea of this story.**

**Now here is your sneak peak at my new story; thought and created 100% by me:**

While reading this please listen to Intro by Eyes Set to Kill.

Thank you.

And Enjoy :D

**INTRO**

There's a rhythm to every movement.

A rhythm to every beat.

An explosion of bodies, and sounds, of hands reaching for something more.

Something more than just the ghost of the past.

But to hold on to something real.

There's the pressure of bodies slamming, dying and aching to get to the addiction they so rightfully deserve.

To find peace and solitude in this hell on earth.

To breathe again and feel alive.

This loud pounding, ear shattering noise we love so much is calling our names.

Taking our hands and leading us away from the darkness.

Taking us to the one place we can call home.

It's what makes the rhythm in our chest beat wild with a passion.

Fighting and pounding violently against chamber doors, screaming for peace.

It's what makes this rhythm, our _heart_; race.

Because when the heart races, this is what it's racing toward:

The here.

The now.

The future.

And ultimately the fast pounding noise we call our home.

What _we_ call: music.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed your little preview of my new story.

And yes this is another ALL human fanfic for our lovely Edward & Bella.

Stay tuned for this new story.

It's going to have more of my style in it.

Combined with my dark poems as well.

So I'm warning you all right now that this fanfic will be a bit dark.

But it has the potential of something more than good.

And I hope you all will enjoy it.

So stay tuned & look for my new story: When the Heart Races.

**Chapter one of When the Heart Races is up and expect to see chapter two up tonight or tomorrow.**

**And please read it and review. It needs some love! lol**

**-L33N$ZZZ (AKA VampiresAreSexy)**


	19. Questions & Answers

**Questions & Answers for: A Twist of Fate**

Q: Are Bella and Edward still together?

A: Yes.

Q: Why was Rose drinking while she was pregnant?

A: Because that same night she found out she really wasn't and was upset so she had a few drinks to cope with it.

Q: Will you write a sequel?

A: No.

Q: Why not?

A: Because I'm too lazy/busy with school/other shenanigans that I do/other stories that are not twilight related.

Q: Why did you write that last chapter like that? It made me confused!

A: I was so stuck on how to end it so I went with that. And in the end some people loved it, some hated it. You win some you lose some. Plain & simple.

Q: Why are you a lazy bum?

A: IT'S A DISEASE ]:

Any other questions? Leave a review and ask them and I'll update this with my answers for your questions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
